


Pandora's Necklace

by nicksgal



Series: The Legendary Pandora [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksgal/pseuds/nicksgal
Summary: A demon shrouded in only shadows. A ceaseless and persistent curse. An evil strong enough to be coveted by the Devil. A necklace ready to ignite.When the box no longer exists, what binds and drives demons and priestesses?
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Legendary Pandora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049918





	1. Chapter One: Illusory

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this tale, if you haven't read Pandora's Box, you will probably be pretty confused, so go read it! You can probably read it comfortably over a week or so. If you read Pandora's Box recently, this next arc should all make sense. I'll leave notes for you at the bottom for any chapters you may want to revisit if they're relevant to the current plot.

_ “Minako! Minako! Find me, Minako!” _ The male voice called through the darkness.   
  
Only silence responded to him. It was an endless suffocating dark with no sound and no movement except for his voice and his body. In the periphery of his vision, he saw the pale color of his skin flailing wildly, trying to push the darkness away with his fingertips, which ended in sharp claws instead of finger nails.   
  
_ “Minako! Hurry, find me! Minako!” _ He pawed his clawed hands through the darkness.

This has happened before…

Always calling in the darkness. Always silent in the daylight. Heart wrenching sadness in the darkness. Serene smiles in the daylight. A loud and desperate shout. Always searching and never finding. Awake and half asleep. Broken. Incomplete.

He startled awake. Darkness turns to daylight.

He put his hands to his face and ran his fingers up his forehead and through his blond hair as he blinked several times. As he sat up, he reached out to the bedside table and grasped a ring and a chain with his hand. He gripped them tightly before setting them both in his lap. He picked up the small gold ring and stared at it with a gentle smile before sliding it down his right hand ring finger. He then picked up the chain and let it dangle in front of his face. The golden chain was threaded with a few solitary pearls and a large sapphire gem at the bottom affixed to a golden wing shaped backing a little wider than the sternoclavicular joint. The gold and gems gleamed in the sunlight and reflected on his face like the whispery reply to the screams from his dreams.

Something important from a very long time ago… The immovable power of fate makes me call out in my dreams. But to who?

_ “Minako! Find me!” _

He shut his eyes. Minako… Whoever you are, wherever you are, my heart is calling you in the dark and it seems like only finding you will calm it. If you would only answer, I swear I would never let you go.

He put his hand to his head again. This same dream, I’ve had it before. For months now, I’ve been screaming in the dark. Only a few months, but it feels like something I’ve done for a very long time… Something I did a long time ago… When else would I have screamed in the dark?

He set the necklace back on the table before pulling the white sheet from his body and walking toward the window across from the bed. He threw open the dark gray curtains and stared at the skyscrapers outside leaning against the clouds gently. He rested his forehead on his hand as he pressed his face closer to the window. If I had wings… I could escape from here and be free… Escape that nightmare and…

A knock sounded at the door.

He turned toward it quickly. “Uh, hang on…” He picked up a crumpled pair of jeans from the floor between the bed and the window, then pulled them over each leg as he walked toward a chair between the door and a large closet. He grabbed a gray sweatshirt slung over the arm and pulled it over his head quickly before opening the door. “Kevin…”

The second man leaned on his doorframe, his black button down shirt contrasting against the dark wood. Kevin narrowed his thick eyebrows against his green eyes as he matched the tone of his voice. “Nick…”

Nick crossed his arms. “You’re doing house calls again?”

He smiled and patted Nick’s shoulder. “Just making sure you’re awake and not staring at that necklace again.”

Nick hung his head.

Kevin lips quirked into a frown. “Well, you’re awake at least. Step one.”

Nick put his hand to his head. “It… I… That weird dream again…”

Kevin mirrored Nick and crossed his arms as well. “Do you want to talk to someone about it?”

Nick shook his head. “No, I’ll just sound crazy repeating myself…”

“Nick…”

He raised his hands in mock defense. “You keep suggesting that I talk to someone other than you all, you obviously also think I sound crazy… ‘I keep having this dream where I scream for someone I don’t know.’ ‘This weird necklace I had a death grip on when I woke up four months ago… Also a ring!’ ‘No other updates, still don’t know where anything came from.’ Did I forget a crazy sounding thing I’ve said?”

Kevin frowned. “You know I’m just worried about you…”

“Yeah because it sounds--”

“Because it’s bothering you.” He smirked. “You’ve done plenty of things over the years that seem ‘crazy,’ I’m used to it.”

Nick crossed his arms again and crumpled into himself. “Gee… thanks…”

He smiled warmly. “You know I’ll listen to anything you have to say, crazy or not. But there’s only so much I can do to help after four months of the same thing, other than continuing to support you.”

“Thanks Kevin, really…”

He smiled. “Do you want to get breakfast together?”

Nick shook his head. “No… I might lay back down and try to get more rest… That dream is exhausting...”

“Just make sure that you’re ready to go for our sound check.” He eyed Nick’s clothing. “And maybe not in the clothes you pulled off your floor.”

Nick frowned. “You can text me next time instead of knocking on the door…”

Kevin chuckled. “You can’t ignore me this way.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Stop being so persistent.”

Kevin shook his head and started to walk away.

Nick grabbed the door frame and whispered loudly, “I’m kidding, I like that you check in on me.”

Kevin turned back and ruffled Nick’s hair. “I know.” He turned back around and gave him a short wave. “I’ll text you about breakfast if you change your mind, but remember, sound check.”

“I know, I know, I know. Sound check.” He closed the door lightly and walked back to the side table. He picked up the necklace and let it dangle in front of his eyes again. Why… Why am I still calling you in the dark? Who are you? Why won’t you ever answer me?

~*~

_ “Minako… Minako… Find me, Minako…” _ A male voice called through the darkness.   
  
“Who are you?” The voice seemed distant and far away. Am I the one lost in the dark? Is he calling to me? Or is he shouting for me and I can’t hear it? She clenched her fists, “Where are you!?” Just say your name… and I will find you...   
  
_ “Minako…. Hurry, find me… Minako…” _

This has happened before...

In the darkness, he calls me. In daylight, he is unseen. In the darkness, his voice haunts my dreams. In daylight, he fades into my memory. A quiet and sad whisper. A man who is always and yet never there. Awake and half asleep. Broken. Incomplete.

She opened her eyes. Darkness turns to daylight.

She pulled the covers from her chin and let them unfurl into a cascade of fabric as they fell to the bed. She stood from the bed and reached toward the short dresser before standing in front of the window and pulling the blinds open. As she stared across the campus, she slid a small gold ring down her right hand ring finger and then rose the back of her hand up to her eyes.

Something important from a very long time ago… The immovable power of fate pulls me to the voice in my dreams. Are we only star-crossed lovers who are born again and again to live out a cruel fate? Is that why I hear your voice but can never respond? Is that why I can never see you? How much longer will you look for me in my dreams before you give up? Are you looking for me in the real world too?

_ “Minako… Find me…” _

She shut her eyes. If you would only reach out your hand, I swear I would grab it.

She let out a laugh and shook her head. “I can’t keep thinking about this. I need to pack before class.”

A muffled groan rose from the top bunk. She covered her mouth and tiptoed to the closet between the window and the bunk bed. She slid open the door to the closet and stared into it. What do I need to bring back to New York? She flipped the clothing across the closet rod. Only Renee would beg me to come back to New York early for her birthday for a concert… She shook her head. She’s normally so sensible, but those boys change her priorities so much. Wouldn’t she prefer I go to class? And if it wasn’t her birthday, would she visit me? She lowered her head. Renee is always a secret homebody. Or at least after that day she went missing…

_ “Minako!” she sprinted up to her in the hallway past endless lockers and classroom doors, the ruffles of her pink skirt flowing behind her. “Did you bring your letters?” _

_ Minako held up a couple envelopes. “My mom is mad you made me save them for you.” _

_ “But doesn’t she know your first choice? It’s exactly the same as opening them with her!” _

_ “Wherever you go?” Minako laughed. “Not that I think we got into any of the same schools. Also it’s not exactly the same...” _

_ Renee snatched Minako’s envelopes from her hand. “Of course we will. We applied to all the same places.” She flipped through the envelopes. “What is this? University of Connecticut? University of Maryland? University of Virginia? Ohio State? I didn’t apply to any of these places…” _

_ “They’re all close… They’re still in the northeast…” _

_ “Mid Atlantic.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “And the Great Lakes.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “They’re not all northeastern. Some of them are in the Mid Atlantic and Great Lakes regions.” She frowned. “Your geography is abysmal.” _

_ “Who really knows that much about US regions anyway? Besides, there’s a train.” _

_ Renee looked up from the envelopes and into Minako’s eyes. “What?” _

_ Minako nodded. “No matter what, there’s a train close by.” She eyed one of Renee’s envelopes and pulled it from the stack. “Unless you were planning on going to Stanford without me? There’s probably still a train, but not an easy one.” _

_ Renee shook her head. “I just applied to similar types of schools. I don’t want to go to Stanford.” _

_ “Well of course not.” Minako handed her back the envelope. “You always wanted to go to Harvard.” _

_ Renee pursed her lips. “No… Not anymore… I want to stay close by… The idea of going far away hurts my heart. What if I can’t come back?” _

_ “Of course your mom will let you come back whenever you want.” Minako eyed her incredulously. “Especially from Boston. It’s not that far!” _

Minako frowned. What had been in Renee’s eyes? Heartbreak? Worry? Or was it fear? Is it that Renee is afraid to leave New York?

Minako shook her head and mumbled to herself. “Of course not, why would she leave when they’re having a concert around her eighteenth birthday?”

This was the furthest we have been apart and the longest we have ever been apart. I used to think that we should always be together… But here we are four hours apart all the time... When did we start running apart? Was it during our senior year? Before that? After? It feels like maybe we’ve been apart for longer...

_ “Stay with me…” _

She gripped the dress she had been moving and stepped back. I’m thinking about you, Renee, but that’s not your voice… “Renee…” Should I have stayed with you? Maybe, but… That’s not you… That’s the voice from my dream… He’s never told me to stay… He’s never responded to me at all… But hearing that makes me feel… sad… and guilty... She shook her head. I can’t keep thinking about this. I’ll see you soon… And then we can stop running apart for at least a little while.

~*~

_ “Minako! Minako! Find me, Minako!” _   
  
Why do I need to be found? If I keep pushing away the darkness, will you run through it?   
  
_ “Minako! Hurry, find me! Minako!” _ he pawed his clawed hands through the darkness.

Why won’t you find me? No matter how loudly I call you...

Always calling in the darkness. Always silent in the daylight. Heart wrenching sadness in the darkness. Serene smiles in the daylight. A loud and desperate shout. Always searching and never finding. Awake and half asleep. Broken. Incomplete.

He startled awake in the gray and black monochromatic room, rolled off a gray couch, and fell onto a black carpet covering the concrete floor. Darkness turns to daylight.

He put one hand to his head and the other on the ground. Twice… I’ve never had that dream twice in one day… Why do I keep calling you… Minako… Who are you? Are you… close by? Am I dreaming of you because I’m about to see you? Will I finally meet you? Will you finally answer me? If you will… I will never let you go…

“Nick?” A blond head peered into the room and pulled back the black curtain, then stared at Nick on the floor next to the couch. There was one other gray couch in the makeshift room created by black curtains and temporary partitions, but otherwise, it was fairly sparse.

Nick groaned and sat up, his sweatshirt strings dangling against his chest. “Brian… I…”

Brian sat on the couch above Nick and put the back of his hand against his forehead. “Are you sick?”

“No… That dream again…”

Brian frowned and crossed his arms against his gray tee shirt. “Are you okay?”

Nick put his head in his hands. “Why twice? I’ve never had it twice in one day… Should I be doing something?”

Brian laughed. “Instead of sleeping? Getting ready for soundcheck?” He shrugged. “About the dream… What do you want to do?”

Nick groaned and leaned his head against his bare knees as his gym shorts fell around his thighs. “Kevin keeps suggesting I talk to someone… Other than all of you… But it just makes me sound crazy and I…”

Brian put his hand on his shoulder. “We’re all just worried about you. So if there’s something or someone who can make you feel better about things, then we want that for you.” He smiled gently.

Someone who can… If you answered me… Then maybe…

“Nick?”

Nick leaned back and returned Brian’s gaze before shaking his head. “I don’t know… Just thinking…” He lowered his head and stared at his knees. “What if it’s a real person… And I need to talk to them…” He gripped his knees. “I know that sounds craziest of all, but… Why do I keep calling them in my dreams? Unless I need to meet them...”

Brian leaned down and pulled Nick into a hug. “But how would you even find them?” He shook his head. “And what would you do if you did?”

Nick leaned on Brian’s shoulder and reciprocated the hug. I always say I will never let you go… Can I do that? What if you don’t want me to find you? Stay… Is that what I want you to do? I’ve never asked that, but...

As Brian’s pocket vibrated, Brian and Nick jumped out of each other’s arms. Brian pulled his phone out of his jeans and shook it in Nick’s face. “Soundcheck.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “If Kevin put that alarm in your phone…”

Brian laughed. “No, I did. I’m surprised you didn’t if you were napping.”

Nick shrugged. “One of you would have found me here.” He gestured to Brian. “Obviously.”

Brian wrapped an arm around Nick’s shoulder and rubbed his fist in Nick’s hair. “Come on, let’s go.”

Nick shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go…”

They both stood and pushed aside the black curtain that made up the door of the makeshift room.

~*~

_ “Minako… Minako… Find me, Minako…” _   
  
“Who are you? Where are you!?” If I push away the darkness, will you run out of it? Can I reach your voice if I try to run toward you?   
  
_ “Minako…. Hurry, find me… Minako…” _

Why can’t you hear me? No matter how loud I scream, you never answer me...

In the darkness, he calls me. In daylight, he is unseen. In the darkness, his voice haunts my dreams. In daylight, he fades into my memory. A quiet and sad whisper. A man who is always and yet never there. Awake and half asleep. Broken. Incomplete.

She opened her eyes. Darkness turns to daylight.

A voice crackled over the speaker. “Next stop, Pennsylvania Station.”

Minako rubbed her eyes as she stared out the window at the scenery speeding by in a blur. She shuffled in her seat until she was sitting upright and gripped her backpack closely. I am excited to see you Renee, but I keep having that dream… This is the only time I’ve had it twice in the same day. Are you out there? Does the voice that’s been calling me really exist? Will I meet you soon? Will I see your face? Do you want to meet me? If you reach out, I swear I will grab your hand…

She leaned her head on the window. You keep telling me that dreams are weird, Renee, that I should ignore it… But you also keep talking about reincarnation and past lovers like it’s something I should remember… She put her hand to her head. Should I recognize this voice? It feels familiar...

There was that time at our high school… That stranger with the necklace… That was when the dreams started being nightly… Was that stranger the voice? I think in the beginning, I must have seen your face... I must have known it… but it’s been so long I only remember your voice… What did you look like before you disappeared into the dark? How did I know you? What were we? Would you really know me now if we met?

The train came to a stop and Minako stood. She put her backpack over her shoulders as she exited the train quickly, then rushed with the crowd to the escalators. I don’t… miss this… The bustle, the frantic pace everyone moves to get where they’re going. The way you feel like a speck in the big world, just getting pushed along by the wind and the sea of people… Rising and falling… Endless… So small...

She pushed open the doors and stared up at Madison Square Garden. I… miss this… The bright lights sparkling, the aura of the city. The way you feel like a speck in the big world, just surrounded… Twinkling and buzzing… Constant… So small…

“Minako!”

She whirled around to face a waving blonde woman with her bangs pulled back with bobby pins wearing a Backstreet Boys shirt.

Minako ran toward her and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Renee! I missed you!”

Renee pulled back and placed her hands on her shoulders, studying Minako’s face. “You look… the same, good.” She laughed. “I was worried you would cut your hair or start wearing cargo shorts.”

Minako looked down at her navy shorts as she fiddled with her hair. “No?”

Renee pulled her back into a hug. “How’s Maryland since I last asked?”

Minako smiled. “Fun! Quieter… But it’s fun. Classes are going well too. Same question, but Columbia?”

Renee smiled. “Good, the classes are fun and I get to see my family a lot.”

Minako pulled back. “And friends too?”

Renee nodded. “Yes, I see people besides family and outside of class.”

Minako wrapped her in a hug again. “Good. Happy birthday!”

Renee bounced on her toes. “I am so, so excited! Thank you for coming up to go with me!”

“I would never miss your birthday even if you're more excited about the Backstreet Boys than me.”

Renee shook her head.“So jealous.”

Minako laughed. “I’m not the jealous one!”

Renee motioned to the hotel across the street. “Did you want to change? You said you were wearing a dress... I already checked in.”

Minako nodded. “I did! Because of the train… And then we can go get dinner! Where should we go? What do you want?”

Renee laughed. “You would focus on the dinner aspect of it all.”

Minako smiled. “It’s your birthday, anything you want, but you have to eat!”

“Okay, but we only have an hour for dinner so you have to change quickly!”

“Always so demanding, Renee…”

“I am not!”

The two girls laughed as they crossed the street and entered the hotel.

A shadowed face peered at them from around a darkened corner of the building. “Found you, priestesses…”


	2. Chapter Two: Kiresaseru

Nick leaned against the partitioned wall as the other Backstreet Boys exited the meet and greet after him. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the black curtain across from him. I’m exhausted…

Brian and Kevin gave him a brief nod, then continued walking toward their dressing rooms. AJ and Howie stopped in front of Nick.

Howie put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Just tired... “ He shook his head. “I need to focus on the show, that should help. I always feel more like me up on the stage.”

Howie nodded. “Okay… If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Nick smiled. “Thank you, Howie.”

AJ crossed his arms. “You can sleep it off afterward.”

Nick let out a short laugh. “Sleep, right…”

The room divider behind them rustled and they both turned to it.

“Hey, this is a restricted area,” AJ called.

A hand pulled open the partition and a blond head with blue eyes poked through. “Did you miss me, Backstreet?”

Nick clenched his fist. “Justin… What are you doing here?”

AJ leaned on Nick’s shoulder with his elbow. “Don’t you have something of your own to work on?” He pulled down his sunglasses and leaned forward. “Or are you all done crying rivers?”

Justin scowled and put his hand on the partition’s frame. “There isn’t any point in crying.” He fumbled in the pocket of his jeans as he spoke. “Not when I have this.”

He produced a small, sparkling crystal vial with a bubbling and steaming green liquid inside.

“Juice?” Nick cocked his head.

Justin let out a subdued cackle.

Nick folded his arms. “So not juice… Are you feeling alright? What are you doing here? Crashing?”

He sneered. “Hardly. This is magic.”

“What?” AJ grabbed Nick’s shoulders and the two laughed.

“This world is a lie. The things you think you’ve experienced, the people you know, the places you’ve been. None of it is real.” He held up the vial, “And this will show you that.”

Nick continued to laugh. “I’m sure the rest of NSYNC thinks you’re crazy. Seriously, what are you doing here?”

Justin smirked. “Bringing things back to before her wishes.”

Nick shook his head. Wishes? Whose wishes?

He and AJ turned to each other.

“He seems a little unhinged,” AJ whispered and bobbed his head toward Justin.

“Security?” Nick whispered back.

AJ nodded.

Justin lowered his head and let out a short laugh. “Oh, I almost forgot. I brought a couple guests to enjoy this special show.” He pushed the partition against the wall with a snap. Next to his feet, Minako and Renee sat back-to-back with their hands bound to each other. While Renee still wore her Backstreet Boys shirt and jeans, Minako had changed into a small black dress with ruffled sleeves. “You may recognize them, they’re old friends.”

Minako and Renee looked up to Justin. “Let us go! Why are you doing this?!” Minako shouted as she pulled at the ties.

“It’s not for you, it’s for her. You just happen to be a liability.” Justin mumbled as he kicked Minako in the back forcefully.

Minako and Renee tumbled to the ground. Renee locked eyes with AJ and whispered, “Help us.” Minako's body went limp from the force, knocking Renee’s head against the concrete floor.

AJ stepped forward. “Justin, what are you doing?! Those are our fans!”

“Is that all they are?” Justin screwed the top off the vial.

“Of course they’re our fans! One is wearing our shirt!” Nick shouted as he rushed over to the two girls and pulled them toward where AJ was standing. He kneeled down and began untying the binds from their wrists. Is Justin okay? He seems strange even for him… And these girls… What is he doing? He heard the crinkle of glass shattering and turned toward Justin.

Justin grabbed his throat and crumpled into himself. The vial lay scattered in pieces at his feet.

Kevin pushed back a black curtain across from the partition. “AJ, Nick, are you okay? I heard a crash and Howie said he left you back here...” He stopped. “Justin?”

Justin looked up at Kevin. For a moment, his blue eyes flashed emerald. “Holy Box, as the usurper of memories I call to you!”

AJ snapped his sunglasses from his face and stared at Justin in disbelief. “What?”

Nick narrowed his eyebrows as he went back to untying the girls’ wrists. I have to help them! I can’t get distracted by whatever weird thing he’s doing when he’s hurting them...

“Imbued with the cursed powers of all demons, I return your will and seal!”

Kevin gaped at Justin, then turned and saw Nick struggling with the binds on their wrists and rushed to help him. He kneeled down and caught Nick’s eye quickly as he whispered, “This is insane. We need to leave and get security.”

Nick nodded.

The binds dropped from Minako and Renee’s wrists and the arms of the two girls slumped to the floor. Nick shook their shoulders and whispered, “Hey… Can you hear me?” Only silence answered him.

“For the sake of the Devil and God, ascend from us and rescind your powers to unleash evil into the world!”

Kevin picked up Renee and stood gingerly. “AJ, take her please.” AJ held out his arms as Kevin laid her across them, but he continued to stare at Justin bewilderedly.

A small, rectangular gold box appeared in Justin’s hands. He cradled the bottom with one hand and lowered the matching lid toward the box. His malicious sneer glinting in its silver glow. “Defile our prayers…”

Nick continued to shake Minako until Kevin bent down and slung her over his shoulder. He then stared up at Justin. This seems bad… Weird… But bad…

“...thus be summoned and sealed!” Justin snapped the lid of the box closed. An eerie green aura seeped from the closed lid.

Nick stood and shrank back, but continued to stare. Weird, bad,  _ and _ creepy!

“Nick, AJ, stop staring! Go!” Kevin’s voice boomed through his thoughts.

AJ nodded and began hurrying toward the curtain.

“Stop!”

The three men froze and faced Justin in surprise.

His eyes glowed a deep emerald. “I need her.” He strode toward AJ and reached for Renee.

“AJ, no!” Nick shouted. He sprinted toward Justin, ramming him with his shoulder and knocking him off balance.

Justin began laughing as he put his hands on the floor to catch himself.

“What?” Nick stepped back in surprise.

Justin shut his eyes. “Kiresasemasu.”

Justin began growing with a bright green light as he was enveloped by a pale smoke.

Nick let out a gasp as he backed toward the curtain.

Kevin pushed AJ through the curtain and AJ disappeared down the corridor. Kevin then turned to Nick and started to push him toward the curtain.

“But…”

“We have to go!” Kevin hissed as he pushed him again.

A silver boot stepped out of the smoke, rising to the knee where it met a metallic emerald plated armor covering his waist and hips. The smoke cleared slowly, revealing the form of a tall man with a billowing emerald cape. As the smoke cleared, the rest of the emerald plated armor came into view. The man’s face remained covered by a silver helmet with an emerald plume at the crown, but his blue eyes could be seen through the slit. They glowed with an emerald tint.

“Justin?” Nick questioned.

He removed the helmet, revealing the blond hair beneath it and the horns nestled among the strands of fair hair. He smirked as he pulled a sword from the sheath at his waist. “Alexander, bring the priestess back! I need her.”

Kevin pushed Nick through the curtain, his voice gravely serious. “Run.”

Justin shook his head. “Why are you making this difficult and running with the priestesses, Kevin?”

Kevin pushed through the curtain, holding one arm tightly around Minako’s waist as he began running from the room.

Justin followed them through the curtain and sprinted after Kevin. He pursued Kevin ruthlessly and relentlessly, his sword pointed in front of him ready to strike.

Kevin scanned the path in front of him. They’re not here. Nick and AJ must have split in different directions, so they should be safe. He rounded a corner and leaned against the wall, lowering Minako so that he carried her in both arms. “What does he want with you?” he whispered.

Minako stirred and opened her eyes. “What?...”

“I’ll find security and get you somewhere safe. Don’t worry.”

Minako’s eyes grew wide. Look out!” She thrust out her hand quickly.

The flash of a blade interrupted their conversation and Kevin leaped backward, then began running again. The empty corridor seemed endless even though it had been bustling with the movement of concert preparation only moments earlier. Where was everyone? Up ahead, another place to hide. He turned over his shoulder, just moments behind… Is hiding enough?

Justin leaped in the air, his sword towering above his head. “Kevin, do not run with her anymore! I had her!”

Kevin ducked behind the equipment pallet.

“Kevin…”

He looked down at the girl in his arms, her black dress had become white and was covered in gemstones. He winced a little. It hurts… in my heart...

She winced as she touched one of the gemstones at her collar, pulled, and held it tightly in her hand. She shut her eyes quickly and a webbed barrier sprung around them as Justin’s sword swung down on them from the top of the equipment pallet. When it made contact, it flung him backward.

“What?” Kevin’s eyes grew wide.

She winced again, but her weak smile radiated warmth as she grasped his hand at her knee and placed the small, glowing gemstone in it. The glow of the stone brightened and surrounded them, fading her smile into the sapphire light.

As it dissipated, her smile became warm again. “Kevin…”

He reappeared in a short white tunic and white pants with a sapphire ribbon at his waist and sapphire shoes. His pale wings rose behind him and his tail whipped back and forth. His light horns rose from between his dark hair. A warm sapphire glow surrounded his hands.

Minako reached out and touched the barrier, wincing as she did.

“Does it hurt?” His gruff voice filled the barrier. “I can heal it.”

Minako’s eyes began to well up with tears. “Kevin…” In an instant she embraced him. “I thought we would never see each other again.”

He returned her embrace with his arms and cradled her body with his wings. “You said we had somewhere wonderful to go. You had to know it was here and now.”

Minako laughed weakly. “I did, then… I forgot. That was the consequence for making sure you could all stay here.”

“I woke up and I was in a taxi headed to a radio station. Nothing like the castle… It was surreal…” His wings lifted. “And I began to forget, but then today Justin appeared and became his other self with magic or power… or a curse. And a human is no match for a demon.”

“But you saved me…”

Kevin shook his head. “No, you saved me…” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You broke me out with my heart.”

She put her hands to her heart. “I was keeping it safe in here without knowing I had it. The perfect security to keep you all safe.” She smiled.

“But you said you forgot, how did you break?”

Minako raised her wrist to his eyes so he could see it. “With the cut. When I put out my hand and told you to look out... He cut the threads I tied up.”

Kevin touched her heart and ran his hand over her wrist, the blue glow spilling from his hands. “You’re safe.”

She smiled as the cut across her wrist closed. “Kevin, the others… Are they safe?”

Kevin narrowed his eyes and looked to the top of the barrier. “It seems Justin remembers our tactics and has run off. We need to find them soon.”

Minako nodded determinedly. "He had some men corner us outside our hotel. He was after Renee, I was just in the same place. Where is she?"

"With AJ."

"Then we have to find AJ first!" I know we do, but… She lowered her head.

Kevin set her feet on the ground and frowned. "He does a little."

Minako looked up at him quizzically.

"You’re thinking about Nick? He remembers you a little. He's been having a dream for months where he screams in the dark… for you… But he doesn’t remember that it’s you he’s screaming for."

Minako put her hands to her heart. "Then that voice in my dreams… It was his… My wish..." Nick… She shook her head and clenched her fist. "We have to keep Renee safe. AJ first!" The barrier around them disintegrated.

Kevin nodded and pointed away from the equipment pallet. “This way!”

~*~

AJ sat in a gray chair in his dressing room and ran his hands across his face. Like all the other makeshift rooms in this arena, it was made from temporary partitions and black curtains. “Okay… that was weird…”

_ “AJ, stop staring! Go!” “AJ, no!” _

He chuckled to himself. “At least they always have my back.” He peered at the girl on the ground. “What did you do that this is happening?” He clenched his fist. And why do I feel like I’m more involved than it seems?

He stared into the space in front of him. It’s quiet… Did Kevin and Nick find our security? And that other girl… He put his hand to his chest. It hurts to think about her… Why?

A light clanking sound brushed past his dressing room.

Footsteps…

He stood quickly and quietly, like a spectre, and gingerly picked up Renee’s limp body. He tiptoed into the crevice behind his clothing rack. Don’t breathe… Don’t make a sound…

A clawed hand pushed aside the curtain and the emerald plume poked into the room.

Don’t breathe… Don’t wake up…

The curtain closed and the hand and plume disappeared from sight.

AJ quietly let out the breath he had been holding, but remained cowering behind the clothing rack. What if he comes back? What if he’s waiting for me to move or make a noise? What if he’s just outside the curtain? What did he want with those girls?

“AJ?!” a quiet voice whispered.

AJ’s eyes grew wide before he peered back through the clothing.

Brian stepped into the room.

AJ let out a sigh of relief and pushed his hand through the clothing on the rack. “Brian!” he whispered back.

Brian quickly tiptoed over to the rack and nestled in beside AJ as he made room in the space.

Brian turned to him quickly and continued to whisper, “AJ, there was--” His eyes grew wide. “Why are you hiding back here with a girl in our shirt anyway?”

“Brian, there’s--”

“Right! I was in my dressing room and heard suspicious footsteps outside, so I hid behind the chair and when they were gone, I peaked out and there was a… soldier with a sword! Did you see it? What is going on?!”

“It’s not just a soldier… It’s got horns! It was… Justin… But now it’s… horned Justin?”

“Justin? NSYNC Justin? Why?”

“He showed up backstage with two girls and drank this weird liquid and then the horns and armor appeared on him. Kevin made me take one of the girls and he took the other one. Nick knocked him down, but I don’t know where they are now.”

“This is insane. We need to find our security.”

They heard the clanking sound brush past the dressing room again.

Brian rose his finger to his lips.

AJ nodded. Don’t breathe… Don’t wake up…

~*~

“Hey, who are you?!” a male voice called.

Kevin turned around. “Howie!”

Howie stepped back in alarm and confusion. “What are you?!” He turned to Minako. “Who are you?!”

Minako turned to Kevin. “Do we do this the fast way?”

Kevin nodded. “Yes, fast.”

Howie put up his hands and started backing away. “Wait, wait… I don’t want to be involved in… You look like Kevin...”

Minako touched a gem at her collar and pulled it off her dress. It glowed as she held it toward him. “Howie… here…”

Howie stepped back and put his hand to his heart as he let out a small choke. It hurts… Hearing her say my name… Why?

She gently put her hand to his shoulder. “I know it’s hurting and I know it’s hard to explain…” She pulled his hand toward her. “But please just take this, it will get easier.” She dropped the stone into his palm.

It began glowing brightly and swallowed them in a bright sapphire light.

Howie reappeared in his sapphire calf-length tunic, cream pants and sash, and sapphire shoes. He smoothed his tunic, then gripped Minako’s hand. “Pandora…”

“You know we’re past that, Howie…” She smiled. “We always have been to me.”

He pulled her into a hug. “Minako, we are glad that you are safe here.”

She returned his hug. “You too. I’m happy we can see each other again.” She pulled away. “Oh! But we have to hurry and stop Justin! He kidnapped Renee and I, and Kevin said she was with AJ, so we…”

Howie nodded. “Understood. Quickly.”

The three of them continued running down the hallway.

~*~

Nick peered out into the backstage area of the arena from beneath a raised equipment pallet.

He’s gone… What is going on? He had horns after he drank that liquid… And that sword and clothing was weird… Why was he here anyway and with those two girls? I didn’t know he was like that… First, I had the dream twice and then this…

He shuddered.

I wonder if Kevin found our security… Where are they? What if Justin did something to them? What if he stabbed them? Will we be able to get out of this alive? This isn’t how I expected today to go...

He heard a padding against the ground. Footsteps?

He turned toward the noise and saw Minako rushing by.

The girl in the black dress… She’s okay… He breathed a quick sigh of relief. Although her dress is white now? That’s weird...

She stopped and turned back toward the way she had come from. “Where do you think he could be?”

Two other pairs of feet clad in sapphire shoes stopped in front of her. The clothes are strange, but that looks like Howie… Nick focused on the other figure. That looks like Kevin, but… Why does he have wings?! A tail?! Horns?! He looks like whatever Justin turned into! What is going on?!

“What if he went to the dressing rooms?” Howie asked.

“What about Brian? Should we find him?” Kevin crossed his arms.

Minako lowered her head. “I hope they’re both still okay… And Renee… And Nick…”

Nick gripped his chest at his heart and let out a quiet grunt. It hurts…

Howie turned to both sides. “Did you hear something? Perhaps he is close.”

Kevin frowned. “We should hurry.”

Minako nodded. “Right. Howie, where are the dressing rooms?”

Howie and Kevin turned and started running, Minako close on their heels.

Nick lay his head on the ground. Why did it hurt so much when she said my name? It wasn’t like getting injured or having heartburn… It’s like an overwhelming sadness. Why?

The clanking footsteps passed by him again.

He’s heading the way they went. Do I warn them? Or...

~*~

The clanking footsteps brushed past the dressing room again.

“He’s relentless,” Brian whispered.

“Do you think Kevin talked to our security yet?”

“Should we try to?”

AJ shook his head. “I don’t know…”

The clanking footsteps neared the room again.

AJ and Brian froze.

A clawed hand brushed open the black curtain again, but this time, he entered the room. He began pushing items around and stepped in front of the clothing rack. He pushed the clothing aside and smirked. “Found you. Alexander, return her.”

AJ and Brian shrank back against the partition. Justin reached for Renee, grabbed her leg, and began pulling. AJ tried to pull back, but lost his grip and Justin managed to pull Renee through the rack. He set her on the ground and then pulled his sword from its sheath and aimed it toward them. “Now… What to do with you two?”

He stepped toward the rack, but a bright light shot toward him. He gripped his chest and collapsed to his knees. He let out a low growl and turned toward the curtain. “Sapphire Priestess… You’re still holding on to their powers…”

Minako clenched her fist. “Justin, leave them alone!”

Justin stood and grabbed Renee. “I have what I came for. Killing you would just be added joy.”

Minako ran toward him. “Give her back!”

Justin stepped back and growled. “While you have all of your demons’ powers at once, you are a liability…” He smirked and pulled his sword from its sheath then stabbed it into the ground. “Kiresasemasu.” A green smoke began surrounding him again, then burst into a column of green light. When it dissipated, Justin and Renee were gone.

Minako froze at the cut in the ground and clenched her shaking hands into fists. “Renee!”

AJ and Brian stepped through the clothing rack.

“What is going on?!” Brian asked.

“You’re okay... but you changed?” AJ started.

Minako turned to them, a few tears falling down her cheeks. “Brian… AJ… I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Brian and AJ both gripped their chests and winced.

Minako put her hands to her collar. “I know, I’m sorry… I’m sorry it’s hurting you.” She pulled the glistening gems from her collar. “Brian… thank you for letting me borrow your power, but take it back.” She held the gem toward him. “And AJ… I want you here from the beginning so we can all be together. Have this.”

AJ and Brian both stepped back.

“It will be quicker to explain this way, I promise.”

AJ shook his head, “This sounds crazy, but…” He clenched his fist. “I’ll do it. You say my name and it hurts, but I feel… incomplete when I hear you say it… And I think you can change that.”

“AJ…” Brian turned to him.

AJ let out a breath. “Brian, you grab it too. Trust me.”

Brian shook his head, but then nodded. “Okay, I always trust you.”

“One…”

Brian nodded. “Two…”

“Three.” They both grabbed the gems at the same time. They glowed brighter and swallowed them in a sapphire light.

AJ reappeared in his bright red tunic with black pants and shoes. Brian wore his white tunic with the blue sash over blue pants and his tall white boots. Both of their wings flared from their backs.

Brian gripped his staff. “Minako…”

She put her hands to her heart, her dress shimmered and returned to its original black color.

Brian dropped his staff and wrapped her into a tight hug. “Minako, you… survived.”

AJ wrapped them both in a hug. “And found us.”

“I thought I’d never see you both again. I’m so glad!” She held them both close, tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry it took so long.”

AJ tightened his grip. “No… It’s okay… You found us here…”

Brian gave her one more tight squeeze and pulled back from their embrace. “Is everyone else… okay?”

Minako lowered her head. “Kevin kept me safe from Justin and we found Howie. And you two are safe, but… Renee’s gone, and...” She looked back up at them. “Where is Nick?”

AJ gripped her shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Brian picked up his staff. “Minako, he’s trying so hard to remember you. We’ll find him. Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation Notes: Readers already familiar with Pandora’s Box probably saw this chapter title that seemed suspiciously similar to PBox’s “Chapter Forty-Nine: Nozomeru” and thought “Something bad’s about to happen,” “Awesome,” or both. Kiresaseru (pronounced: kee-ray-sah-say-roo, you may remember from PBox that the r is more of a soft r sound -- an alveolar flap -- similar in execution to how American English speakers would form the double t in “better” or a Spanish r without the trill) is the plain causative form of the class two verb kire (pronounced: kee-ray, see explanation of r sounds above), “to cut.” In the story, Justin uses “Kiresasemasu,” the polite form (pronounced: kee-ray-sah-say-mah-soo; see explanation of r sounds above; you may remember from PBox that u after s is often muted, and especially at the end of conjugated verbs -- while you would pronounce the /s/, you wouldn’t necessarily pronounce the “oo,” but it is part of the syllable) because, while Justin’s a villain in this tale, he knows he needs to politely ask someone or something to allow him to cut up sacred binds.


	3. Chapter Three: Unbroken

Minako, Brian, and AJ stepped out of the dressing room. Kevin and Howie ran up to meet them.

Howie patted their shoulders. “Brian and AJ, we are glad you are not injured.”

Kevin turned to Minako. “What happened? Where is Justin?”

Minako lowered her head and gripped her waist tightly. “He made a cut in the ground and took Renee away and…” A few tears dropped down her cheeks. “Where is Nick? Is he safe?”

Kevin put his hand on her shoulder. “We will find him.”

“He wasn’t in his dressing room?”

Kevin removed his hand and shook his head.

Howie patted her shoulder. “Let us retrace our steps.”

They began walking back toward the hall with the equipment pallets.

~*~

It’s quiet… I haven’t heard those footsteps in a while… Should I get out? Has anyone else found our security yet? Is everyone okay?

What if they’re not… Should I stay?

He heard footsteps padding by again.

That’s not Justin’s boots… That’s… He peered out from under the pallet. She’s in the black dress again…

“Nick…”

He gripped his chest and grunted again. It hurts…

She put her hands to her face. “I’m worried about Renee and you… I hope you’re okay...”

Worried about me? Why would she be worried about me?

Eight more feet joined her. Nick stared up at them. Three of them have wings, horns, and tails?! Why are my friends monsters?!

“Where else could he be?” Brian asked.

Are they looking for Justin?

Minako clenched her fist to her heart. “Poor Nick…”

Nick gripped his chest again and made the same sound. Why? They’re looking for me...

AJ scanned the hall. “Did you hear that?”

Kevin shook his head. “It’s completely empty back here other than the equipment.”

AJ shook his head. “No, I heard something.” He scanned the hall again, then kneeled down. “I definitely heard something…” He pressed his hands, knees, and face against the ground and peered under the equipment pallet. “Nick! You’re okay!”

Nick flinched and shrank back.

AJ reached his hand toward him and scraped it across the floor. “Come out, it’s okay! It’s just us!”

Nick flinched again and crawled backward, away from AJ’s reach.

Howie kneeled next to AJ and peered under the pallet. “Nick, we know this is odd, but we promise that it is safe.”

Nick grimaced, but nodded and crawled backward. “Okay, Howie…” You look the most like yourself… I’ll trust you... He slowly rose from under the pallet and stood between it and the wall.

Minako quickly stepped around it and reached toward him. “Nick…”

He gripped his chest, grunted, and backed away from her. It hurts... “Stop." He backed against the wall and rested his hands on it. “I don't know why my friends became these gargoyles, but I don't want to be one.”

She shut her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. “I'm sorry…”

He glanced at the ground. Crying for me… It hurts… “Just change them back and leave me alone.”

Minako put her hands to her face. “You must think I’ve betrayed you… selfishly left you in one place and now trying to rip you from another one.” She wiped her tears with the palms of her hands. “You’ve been calling me in my dreams for so long, I just assumed you were incomplete without me. Maybe it's just me…”

Nick’s face turned pale as he sank to the ground. His hand shook as he put it to his forehead, then his fingers brushed the small beads of sweat. He pulled his hand away and cupped his hands together, staring at them both before pawing at the space in front of him. “It’s always so dark.”

Minako slowly ran her hands down her face and stared down at him in concern.

His hands twitched a little as he folded the tips of his fingers like claws, before pawing at the air in front of him again. “I claw at the darkness and call out ‘Minako,’ but no one ever answers... No matter how loud I’m screaming...”

Minako sank to her knees and held her hands to her heart as she stared at them. “It’s so far away… but I always asked the voice…” She put her fist at her mouth and glanced back at Nick. “No... it’s your voice… I always asked it ‘Who are you’ or ‘where are you,’ but no one ever appeared. No matter how loud I called...”

Nick fiddled with the small, gold ring on his hand. “I’ve been feeling awake and asleep all at once… and very broken.”

Minako gripped the gold ring on her right hand as well. “I always promised if that voice reached out a hand that I would grab it.”

Nick glanced up at her. “If someone answered… I swore I would never let them go…”

Minako stood. “I won't pretend to know the challenges we’ll face, but I’m here.” She took another step toward him and reached out her hand. “And I’m not afraid, so you shouldn't be either.”

Nick reached up to grab her hand as he shook his head. “This is crazy… But I… I thought maybe I needed to meet you…”

Minako pulled him up from the ground. “Nick…”

He gripped his chest with the other hand and winced. “I was here once earlier this year, that day we were at that radio station… I was late… I woke up with that necklace… And then I stopped at some high school because I felt so drawn to it… I had no idea why… I thought that was crazy too...” He pulled the necklace with the sapphire gem from his sweatshirt pocket. “But I ran into a girl who touched this and jolted my memory... That’s when the dream started.” He thrust it toward Minako. “That was you, wasn't it? That time, we were together and could have answered each other. We could have stayed together…” He shut his eyes. “Take it back!”

Minako gently pushed it back toward Nick. “I needed it once, but I only kept it safe for you to have. It was always yours.”

“Why would I wear this?”

Minako smiled. “You wouldn't. You kept it buried very deep inside.” She picked up the chain and put it over Nick's head. “But you wanted me to wear it where everyone could see it, so they knew that you gave all of it to me.”

“Why? It’s just a necklace...” He gripped it and his hands shook. “Minako… I…”

Minako stared up at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

“Minako?”

She brushed her hand through his hair, stood on her tiptoes, and grabbed his cheeks, then pressed a kiss to his lips.

The sapphire gem began to glow. The brighter it glowed, the more the sapphire light encased Nick and Minako until they completely disappeared in its gleam. It continued to spread across the arena, and for a brief moment, the entire world was sapphire. But as the world lost its sapphire glow, the details of their surroundings came into view. The walls of the venue became crumbled stone and splintered wood. The high ceilings transformed into the open air. And the tiled floor was replaced with moss, grass, and dirt. The ghost of a once mighty building loomed above them.

Minako stepped back from Nick and removed her hands from his face.

Nestled in his fair hair were his two horns. His small fangs gleamed with his smile. His pale, fleshy wings rested at his back against his sapphire tunic as his whip-like tail emerged from his white pants, wagging in calm delight. Nick pulled her into his embrace, cradling her with his arms and wings. “Minako…” he whispered as he used his clawed hand to pull her head back toward his own. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before drawing her lips into another kiss.

Minako wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled deeper into the kiss.

“If you two are finished…” a gruff voice cleared its throat.

Minako and Nick turned to see Kevin, Brian, Howie, and AJ standing with them among the ruins.

Nick cocked his head. “Where are we?”

Brian tapped his staff against a few of the crumbled, moss-covered stones. “This place is in shambles, but it feels clean and pure.”

“It makes me feel uneasy…” AJ shifted from foot to foot.

Nick bent down and rubbed his hand in the dirt. Patches of small flowers grew around them. “From nothing comes everything…” He stood abruptly. “The castle beyond the clouds!”

"We're at the castle again?" Brian crossed his arms. "But the miasma…"

"Minako purified it."

Howie rested his hand on Nick's shoulder. "We three were gone. You will have to inform us."

"Minako…" Nick bit back a sob and looked away from her.

Minako lowered her head and frowned. "In the end, what I really wanted… it didn't seem impossible, but… it didn't seem like the right choice…" She laced her fingers into Nick's hand and gripped it tightly. "If everyone was trusting me, I had to make the right wishes for all of them, for all of you like I promised..."

Brian touched Minako’s shoulder gently. “Didn’t you plan on staying?”

Minako put her free hand to her chest and clenched her fist. “When the three of you died… Renee earned the box because all of the emerald demons were returned to God…” She shook her head. “No, he tricked her… And I…”

_ In the shadowed room, Renee hesitated as her hands shook, then walked toward the cloaked figure and the altar where the box sat nestled between the anguished faces of the Rubiihoppou and Topazuseihou priestesses. When she reached it, she placed her trembling hands on the altar. “My heart is shaking...” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It is the box’s acceptance.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Renee reached her hands toward the box, but crumpled as a hot blast hit her back. She landed on the ground and blood splattered across her face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The cloaked figure hissed. “I thought you were out of commission, Sapphire Pandora.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Renee’s hands shook as she raised them to her chest. “Minako… You’re the blood and fire?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako grabbed her forearm, slowing the bleeding from the gash across it. She turned back over her shoulder. “Renee…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A blank expression crossed Renee’s face. “Why?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why? We’re best friends, aren’t we?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Renee lowered her head. "After everything… Stupid…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako turned back to God and growled. “Why are you still tricking us? This battle is over. The emerald demons are dead! We win this battle royal!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Is that what you really believe?” God cackled quietly. “Do you not wonder why the other two Priestesses are chained in this room still?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako lowered her head as she tightened her grip on her forearm, as her hand glowed, the blood seemed to disappear. “They battled each other and lost…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What a sad fairy tale that makes!” The cackle grew louder. “Of course you realize that the only victor is me!” He shot another blast from his hand, knocking Renee against the altar. _

“Renee was turned to stone, just like the other anguished Priestesses… And you were all gone… I was so angry and scared, but…” She put her free hand to her face and covered her sob. “Then I was alone in the dark, just like in the beginning... Nick and Kevin kept calling for me, but I couldn't reach them, I could barely hear them… I tried so hard… But I was stuck until you all encouraged me and I realized that if I kept you in my heart, I could do anything.” She wiped her hand across her eyes and stared up at Brian as she squeezed Nick’s hand. “I got the box and met the real emperor of the Heavens. Then I…”

_ “Nozomemasu.” Minako began to glow with the bright silver light. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Nick gasped and clutched her tighter. “Minako!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako thrust the box forward. “Break the seal on the Emperor of Heaven and seal this illusionary God!” She clenched her eyes tightly. Brian, Howie, AJ… Give us strength… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The cloaked figure smirked. “Can your small soul really defeat me?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the box. “You’re right, in the beginning I was small… But I came here and someone else needed me! I learned what it means to be really important to someone… no, to all my close friends!” She opened her eyes, her stare boring through the cloaked figure. “They’re depending on me! So I won’t give up! Even if it shreds my soul!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Nick growled. “Minako, you can’t! You can’t let your soul get shredded!!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako lowered her head again. “Believe in me, Nick! I’m going to do my best! Even if it hurts!” _

_ “Of course I do, but I won’t let that happen!” _

_ She held the box farther from her body. “BE SEALED!! _

“And the false God vanished… So everything could actually be safe... I wanted to stay... I really wanted to stay, but I knew… Nick and Kevin said they didn’t want to be demons anymore and I knew we all had to go back… So I...”

_ Minako raised her head, but a few tears streamed down her cheeks. “I know…” Of course I want the same thing as you, but I know where you all really belong and that would fulfill that wish… But I’ll also keep my promise to Howie… “Nozomemasu.” Minako glowed with silver light once more. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Minako!” Kevin reached for her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Minako! We can do this outside! The castle is falling apart!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako tightened her grip on the box. “Bring peace to Safaiananpou and all lands, thus releasing the cardinal demons from their duties and sending their souls on their true paths!” She clenched her eyes shut again. Please… Not Nick… Not yet… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kevin looked at his hands -- they were becoming transparent as they glowed a bright sapphire. He gasped. “Minako! I don’t understand…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako opened her eyes, letting the tears spill from them. “Safaiananpou is safe and your life is yours… So you can go back to where you should be.…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Back? I don’t understand…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako smiled, despite the tears falling on her cheeks. “Be happy…” _

“And it was hard, but… We all needed to be released… Even...”

_ “Nozomemasu.” Her voice was only a whisper as she glowed silver light a third time. Renee… For you... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No! Minako!” His hands tensed as he reached for the box. “NO!!!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Release all the priestesses back to their true lives by erasing their memories, ensuring only peace for these lands.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He thrust his arms back around her and pulled her into his chest. “WHY?! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD BE TOGETHER!! YOU PROMISED!!” He tightened his grip around her, tensing his arms and balling his hands into fists. “I WON’T LET YOU GO!! I’M GOING WITH YOU TO YOUR WORLD!!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Minako hiccupped and sobbed as she dropped the box back in her lap. “Nick… but--” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “NO! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE!!” His voice softened as he cupped her head and stared into her eyes. “Except… you…” _

“It was hard, but… I made the wishes that needed to be wished… for everyone and not just me… Like I said I would...”

Brian exhaled deeply, his face was a mix of a smile and relief. "You made the right choice. Your wishes were for everyone." He cupped her shoulder tightly with his hand. "You became so strong and made the selfless choices."

Nick loosened his grip on her hand and backed away.

Minako turned from Brian and frowned, her eyes brimming with tears again.

AJ turned to him. “Nick…”

His face paled again. “Everyone… disappeared and I was still here…” He clenched his fist to his heart. “I…” I can’t tell them...

_ He dropped to his elbows. “Minako…” I’m glad… I’m glad you rescued everyone like you said… But… But… He slammed his fist into the ground. It’s so damn lonely! It’s so damn lonely… I want… to see you... But if I can’t… I want to be where everyone else is! Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Please let me go there… PLEASE!!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It hurts and stings! He wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly, then his hands began glowing a bright sapphire light as they became transparent. Nick lowered his head. I want to see you… Let me go there… even if it means that I have to disappear… His teardrops continued to fall on the ground. It’s better this way… For someone who’s lost everything to lose themselves too… _ __   
_   
_ __ He wrapped his wings around his body as he continued to disappear, then raised his face to the sky. “If I can’t see you… At least… let me go to them too… Minako…” The tears fell from his eyes as he vanished.

He lowered his head, hunching his shoulders. “I’m glad we were all together in the other world… And somehow, you found us, Minako… I’m glad…”

“What do we do now?” AJ asked. “We’re back here, but why?”

Howie crossed his arms. “It seems finding Justin again may be our most important task.”

Kevin crossed his arms as well. “So we’ll need to go to Emeradotouhou…”

Minako lowered her head. “Renee…”

Nick snapped back his posture and grabbed Minako’s shoulder as he clenched his fist. “She’s not safe? We should go quickly!”

Brian gripped his staff and shook his head. “Our last journey, we went quickly and everyone was hurt many times… Maybe this time we should head back to Safaiananpou and regroup.”

AJ crossed his arm. “I’m exhausted… Can we stop for the night before we go? Brian, do you think you can transport us back to town instead of walking?”

Brian laughed. “I think if we can get back to that cave, then I can probably get us down.”

AJ clenched his fist excitedly. “Let’s go!”

Kevin turned to Howie, Nick, and Minako. “Do you agree?”

Howie nodded. “We can retrieve our charts and plan for battle.”

“Minako…” Nick turned toward her.

Minako lowered her head. “Anything you all want, I’ll do.”

Kevin nodded.

AJ began walking away from the castle, followed by Brian, Kevin, and Howie.

Nick began walking, but froze when Minako didn’t move. He turned back and gripped her hand. “Minako, let’s go with the others.”

She looked down at her feet and the ground.

Nick shook his head and smiled. “You’re always so quiet here in Rubiihoppou, but we’ll get through it together again. Come on.” He turned and tried to walk.

She held Nick's hand back, her fingers tight around the tips of his.

He turned back to her. "Minako?"

"I want to talk to you… But not here when they’re waiting for us… later… when we get where we're stopping."

He nodded. “Me too… When we get there...” He gripped her hand tighter and began walking again, she followed behind him.

~*~

Nestled beneath the mountain, the city of Akahouseki was calmer than their last visit. The sun shone brightly and the cold was only a whisper. Had the cold surrounding it been an illusion created by the sadness surrounding the box or were the summers actually warm? The air also seemed fresher outside the biting cold and the miasma. At the shrine, the ruby lion in the hands of the statue seemed to glimmer brighter than before. Nick leaned against the side of the statue of the priestess while Minako paced in front of him and the statue’s outstretched hands.

He smiled and turned to the statue. “Do you think there’s one of these in Safaiananpou now?” He ran his hand on the statue’s sleeve. “You would probably look even more beautiful. I wonder if they would put ribbons in your hair...”

Minako continued to pace.

He turned back to her. "Minako… Say something..."

She looked at him briefly, but continued to pace. "You must hate me…"

"Why?" He frowned. “I will never hate you.”

She buried her head in her hands. "I didn't keep our promise… The only one I didn’t keep… I really did want to stay, but I didn’t wish for that... And then I made two very selfish requests when I had the box, even though I didn’t wish for what I promised... I'm not strong at all like Brian said."

"You want me to tell you that you made the best choice…"

Minako stopped pacing and faced him directly.

Nick lowered his head. "Of course I wanted you to stay. When you said you would become a demon to stay with me, my heart had never been so full. I would have left that castle right then if you had asked. Box or no box."

"Nick…"

He ran his hand through his hair. "But you didn't have all the information you needed to make a decision and it wasn't just me who was depending on you... Everyone was depending on you to make wishes that would help them. And not just us, but all the priestesses, all the demons, Safaiananpou, all the countries… Of course that illusionary God needed to disappear..."

She started walking toward him.

"But it hurt so much!" He choked back a few tears.

She stopped.

"It hurt so much that you left me all alone in the end! Why couldn’t I disappear with everyone else? Why couldn’t we disappear together?" He ran his hand through his hair. "And it was almost worse than the stagnant darkness... because I never thought purified light would feel that way..."

Minako lowered her head.

He wiped his cheek with his thumb. "I didn't care if you made selfless or selfish choices, but why were you selfish to me?" He frowned, but still held his arms open, ready to embrace her.

Minako ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave you alone! I didn't want me to be alone either! What would I do without you?!"

He held her waist tightly and leaned his head on hers. "You should have stayed…" He gripped her hand closest to his face and stared directly into her eyes. “Our promise…”

"The whole time, I begged for a miracle to find you again. In this world, in that world, in any world." She gripped his hand. "Refusing to let you go and then forgetting you afterward was probably most selfish. Even our dream was telling me that..."

“Yes.” Nick leaned his forehead against hers. "Why couldn’t you find me sooner?"

Tears streamed down Minako's cheeks. "I came as soon as I could. What can I do?"

"Every night in my dreams, I was panicking. And every day was just normal. I hated it…" He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. "I don't have an answer… I just… I really did want to stay with you…"

Minako leaned her head on his shoulder.

He brushed his thumb against her cheek, catching her tears. "I hope you know that I’m glad we’re together again and I’m glad you found me, no matter how long it took. It still hurts, but of course I still love you... And I don't want you to only feel guilty. I guess, our promise… Stay with me… That’s what I want, the only thing I want. We can figure out what to do next together…"

Minako tightened her grip on his shoulders. "I still love you too. Is there something I can do right now?"

Nick pulled her closer. "I just... want to be like this for a little longer…"

Minako buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his wings around her body. They both stood motionless and intertwined.


	4. Chapter Four: Back to Safaiananpou

Time seemed to loop. As their journey continued, they found themselves back in Aohouseki where they began, determining their path in Howie’s study. The walls were lined with shelves of scrolls and books and decorated with large maps of the country and the other territories. A large table sat in the middle of a raised platform with a large map strewn across it. Howie sat in a chair on one edge of the table. This time, it also had five empty chairs surrounding the other sides.

Nick stood by the door with his arms crossed, eyeing the walls and the others as Howie placed pins in the map. Kevin, Brian, and AJ stood by the table apprehensively watching Howie work. Minako stood between them and Nick, though her stare remained focused on only Nick.

Howie motioned to the chairs. “Please sit. It causes us distress when you hover nervously around the table instead of participating.”

The other three demons immediately took their seats. Minako walked toward the table and put her hand on one of the empty seats between Brian and Howie and turned back toward the door. Nick continued to scan the room.

“Nick?” Minako fiddled with a strand of her hair.

He jolted and smiled at her. “I was just thinking… About the last time we were here.”

Howie ran his hand on his chin as he held a pin over the map. “That seems so long ago.” He chuckled to himself. “Two demon sorcerers wandered into our capital and attacked our citizens.”

AJ quickly raised his eyebrows and stared at Howie with wide eyes. “You had to deal with that and then leave to get the box? That seems like a lot!”

Nick clenched his fists and stepped toward the table. “We didn’t--”

Howie laughed again. “If we believed our guards, that is.” He smiled at Minako. “We did not.”

Nick tightened his fists, then released them as he grumbled quietly under his breath.

Minako clasped her hands together and stared at Nick again. Back then, Nick was always so angry. He would lash out at anyone or anything for doing something he didn’t like or didn’t understand. But now he’s trying to hold it in and move on. He was always gentle and kind back then, but it’s like he’s letting everyone else see his softer heart too. Is all the anger in him gone because he’s focusing on things besides the box? Is he holding his anger in because of the horror we experienced in the castle? Is it harder to make him angry because his gentle and kind heart is full?She lowered her head. Back then, he would have yelled at me so much during our conversation in Rubiihoppou. I feel even more guilty because he cried and tried talking about it… Is he still mad, sad, or hurt and not telling me? I want to take all those feelings from him and give him back only joy. It feels like an eternity since we had that...

Howie returned his gaze to the map and motioned to the empty chairs. “Nick, Minako, please sit. We need your accounts.”

Nick silently strode to the table and took the seat next to Brian. Minako sat between Nick and Howie, crossing her legs as she placed her hands in her lap. She glanced from the map to Nick. He placed one of his hands on top of hers and gave them a gentle squeeze, then let his hand rest.

Minako’s heart fluttered as she smiled down at his hand. She leaned closer to him until their legs touched, then removed one of her hands from the pile and placed it on top of his, reciprocating the squeeze he had given her. He caressed her hand with his thumb and she smiled again. Even though he’s hurt, he’s still showing me that he loves me and really is happy that we’re back together

Howie passed the pin in his hand to Brian. “Brian, where did you first meet Minako and Nick?”

Minako glanced back at the map and studied it with a fixed gaze. The blue tinted map sat above three others and displayed the land of Safaiananpou topographically. Three pins had been placed into it so far: one in the far corner above a silver quarter circle. Along the edge beneath the partial circle ran a series of jagged spikes that almost certainly should have been the mountainous region Brian claimed to be from. Directly beneath the blue map, a red map poked from under the corner with the quarter circle and had a pin stuck into it. The upper edge closest to Howie was a deep blue with a dabbed look. The mass of land displayed in front of them dipped, curved, and snaked along the remaining two edges. At the furthest edges closest to Minako and Nick, the landmass met a dark, ocean blue hue. The third pin sat in the center of the map above a large rectangle nestled inside an even larger rectangle with thick lines. At one inside edge of this rectangle, another circle had been drawn.

Minako picked up her hand and ran one finger along the swirling edge of the land next to her. “I didn’t know Safaiananpou was on a coast… I bet the ocean is very pretty.” She returned her hand to its place above Nick’s hand.

Nick stared in amazement at the map. An ocean? That does sound beautiful.

Howie chuckled again. “Of course, where did you believe our temperate weather came from?” He removed his hand from the pin.

Brian pinched the pin lightly. “I should clarify. When they met me or when I first encountered them?”

Minako and Nick turned to Brian quickly. Nick frowned, wrinkling his nose as Minako cocked her head.

Brian chuckled. “I’m so sorry to surprise you. I never told you this.”

Minako tapped her finger against her lips. “I know you and I met in Emeradotouhou and I always just assumed that you met Nick at that inn we stayed the night at.”

Brian nodded. “That’s right.” He hovered the pin over the center of the map and pulled it north from that spot, hovering it over a smooth point of the terrain about three inches from the edge closest to Howie and about nine inches from the center of the map. “That inn would be about here, I would think…” He continued to pinch the pin in his fingers.

Nick cracked his free hand against the table. “You followed us?! From where?!”

Brian moved the pin back toward the center of the map and stopped about four inches from the place he had held it previously before sticking the pin into a dense and darkened area. “Here looks about right…”

Nick set his thumb where Brian had originally hovered the pin. “You followed us for a half a day?!”

Brian put his hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. “I was surprised to see an obvious demon out in the open, but even more surprised that it was calmly interacting with a human girl in strange clothing. I always knew I was a cardinal demon, so I thought, maybe they needed me around...”

Nick slammed his fist on the table. “Why didn’t you say anything there?!”

Brian smiled. “I wanted to observe first and act later. If you recall, I didn’t reveal I was a demon until we were already in Emeradotouhou. And it’s a good thing I didn’t because our first conversation did not go very smoothly!” He laughed, then winked at Nick.

Nick growled and balled his hand into a fist. “You sneaky…”

“AJ, Kevin, Brian, Howie…”

Nick and Brian squared their shoulders and turned to Minako. She pushed her hand into the table with her fingers spread as she leaned toward Howie and over the map, lovingly tapping the top of each pin with the other.

Kevin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Was it sneaky of Brian? I also remember how you reacted when you met me and when we met AJ. I’m guessing it wasn’t much better for Howie.”

Howie chuckled again. “It was not.”

Nick crossed his arms and sunk into his chair.

Minako placed her hand on his arm as she sat back down and leaned against him again. He exhaled as he straightened his posture.

“Minako, where did you first appear in this world?” Howie passed a pin to her.

She held the pin over the map and leaned against the table again. “I don’t know… It was really dark and damp... The next place I remember was dry grass and dirt littered with bones. It was like a garden of death. And then Nick and I ended up here at the capital.” She tapped the thick rectangular lines surrounding Howie’s pin, then turned back to Nick and frowned. “Where were we?”

Nick shrugged and shook his head. “As if I know, I didn’t even know where we were going to end up. I didn’t have a plan at all. I just walked and we found Aohouseki.” He put his finger next to Minako’s and began sliding it in a straight line toward the edge of the map with the jagged mountain range. “If we went back, it would look like this probably.”

Howie passed a pin to Nick. “Do you remember anything about where you came from at all?”

Nick grabbed it and paused, biting his lip. “Not really, but I know it was up high because when you stood on the edge and looked down, it was surrounded by flat land and trees. And I watched the sunrise light up everything it touched when it came up to me…” He tapped the map and continued sliding his finger until it reached the jagged mountain range. He shrugged his shoulders and stabbed the pin into the map. “So this might be right?”

Minako poked her pin into the same hole as Nick’s. “Wherever Nick was, that’s the first place I was.”

“To the most desperate demon… a priestess appears…” Nick mumbled.

AJ stood and leaned over the map as he ran his hand from the two pins over to the pin representing Howie. “You walked really far.” He ran his hand from Howie’s pin to Brian’s. “And you walked all this too?”

“We had a horse that time.” Nick looked down at the map. “Actually, if you’re really trying to document our journey, it was more like this...” Nick tapped Howie’s pin with two fingers, then slid them diagonally toward his and Minako’s chairs through a darkened and dense dabbed portion of the map before stopping abruptly and curling one of his fingers back into his hand. He then slid the single finger back along the diagonal to meet Howie’s pin again before uncurling the second finger and sliding them both up to Brian’s pin.

“Did you walk that time too?! You must have been exhausted that whole time!”

“Also had a horse.”

“Minako… You left us?” Kevin frowned with a furrowed brow.

Everyone else glanced at Kevin, except Howie, who scrawled some notes on a paper with ink.

“Nick said they went south and then back.” AJ sat back down and crossed his arms as he turned to Kevin.

“Nick indicated that they went south and then removed one of his fingers.” Kevin’s stare bore through Minako. “Why did you leave?”

Minako clenched the folds on the skirt of her dress. “I…”

Brian patted Kevin’s shoulder. “We were all able to meet. Nick added his finger back and obviously she came back. That’s what matters.”

Minako lowered her head, but smiled, “It’s okay, Brian. I’ve been having to confront the person I used to be, the person I was supposed to be, and the person I am since we came back. We’re friends and deserve the truth between each other.”

Howie set his paper on the table and leaned forward.

“You don’t know about this either, Howie?” Kevin asked.

Howie set his hands on the table. “Within a day of departing the capital, Nick returned alone and feverish, then remained withdrawn for days. The day he finally recounted her whereabouts, Minako reappeared.”

Minako stared at Nick. “Sick? Days?” Her eyes bore through him.

Nick slouched in his chair again and hung his head.

Minako shook her head. “I guess we don’t need to talk about that. It was a really long time ago.” She rested her hands on the table and leaned toward them, her gaze sweeping between the demons as she spoke. “At the beginning, I didn’t feel like I was the right choice for Pandora, I still don’t think I was then but... When I appeared here, all I really had was Nick. I was always homesick and he seemed… lost in a strange outside world. I think because we both felt like we shouldn’t be here, we ended up depending on each other a lot but would never admit it then.” She paused and put her hand on one of Nick’s again, giving it a gentle squeeze. “And even though I was depending on him and thought he was this strong, mysterious, commanding kind of presence, he also collapsed in my arms when we first met, like he was broken… ”

Minako put her hand to her head as her cheeks filled with a blush. “But he also smiled at me and held me in this way another man had never done… I was such a stupid teenager. I thought those things were something to build a relationship on, that they were love. I really thought that I could get him to love me and change all the brokenness just because I came here and existed.” She shook her head and laughed. “It was so stupid of me to think that we would fall in love at first sight and not that it was just a crush.”

She glanced at Nick, his gaze remained fixed on his feet and the ground as he fiddled with his sash.

“In the beginning, I wasn’t really ready to be this Pandora everyone believed in and depended on, but I thought, maybe I could be that to someone who really needed it. I constantly worried about him hating me, so I resolved to do anything that would change that. If I could at least be that, then he wouldn’t hate me and we could be in love. But back then, I don’t know if Nick saw me for me instead of a means to find the box.” She squeezed his hand again. “You always thought maybe your memories were the sealed thing, right?”

He nodded and rubbed his hand against his neck, but kept his eyes averted.

“You ended up being right, kind of, but for a different reason.” Minako smiled. “The longer we spent depending on each other, I ended up learning what love really was. It was a little of those things I thought originally, but then it was so much more. I was shown so many times what real love was, and what it wasn’t, by Nick… and all of you, actually. Sacrifice, wanting to build each other up, smiling together even in sadness, recognizing each other's fears and comforting each other, helping each other grow, believing in each other…” She shook her head again. “I’m so stupid still… I shouldn’t have made those decisions alone in the end… It just felt like there wasn’t time to talk about it…”

“Minako, what is this about?” AJ asked.

Minako smiled. “I got off topic, sorry. You talk about one fight and then they all come up somehow…” She lowered her head. “Back in the beginning, we didn’t talk as much about what we were feeling, so I think we made a lot of assumptions about what the other person was thinking. We got in a fight, I admitted that I thought we were in love, Nick said some things that hurt, I missed Renee anyway, so I decided I wanted to leave. Then I did.”

Nick sunk deeper into his chair. His body seemed to deflate before their eyes.

Howie looked up at Nick, “Sit up, Nick.”

Nick bolted his body upright again, but kept his head lowered.

“When I went back home, it turned out that Renee had come here when I left. I wanted to find her, help her, and bring her back with me, so I came back to do that. There was always part of me that really wanted to see Nick again too, just to see his gentle smile And then I met all of you along the way and I wanted to do anything I could to help you all, not just Nick. And maybe that’s when I became that fabled legendary priestess... When we began, I focused on how bringing you all to the box would help you, then more on how our friendship helped us all here. But at the end, Nick and Kevin said they wanted to be free, and I really thought you would all be happiest if you got that wish.”

Howie folded his hands in his lap. “Knowing your relationship now, that would explain Nick’s reclusive silence…”

Nick pulled his hand from Minako’s as he stood, then walked back toward the door. He opened it quickly, exited the room, and slammed it behind him.

Minako put her hands on the table as she stood. “Excuse me, everyone.” She walked to the door and left the room as well. Once she was in the hallway, she turned to find Nick leaning against the wall. “Nick…”

He put his head in his hands and chuckled. “I knew all of that. Why does it still make me feel so many different things? I didn’t know what to say...”

Minako wrapped her arms around his arm. “We all focus on different things, so hearing other people talk about your memories can make you feel all over again, even when you remember it.”

Nick raised his head and glanced at her, then took a step toward her and cupped her hands. “If we had gotten to talk about what you saw with the emperor of the heavens, I think I would have understood.” He frowned. “And I could have supported you better. I know it was probably hard having to try to be a person who only did things for other people. I just spent so long without memories and my own life, that I wanted to be the one to make my decisions. I felt powerless.”

Minako tightened her grip. “I know. I didn’t mean to take that away from you, I really did want to give you anything you wanted… But I knew that the castle was crumbling and time was running out… I was so confused, but it felt like I couldn’t be. I wanted to be with you, but I also only wanted you to be happy, so I tried what I thought would make you happiest overall.”

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward his chest. “It was the same for me. Everyone was dying and you were hurting, but then everything was disappearing but me. I felt chained and trapped… again.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I didn’t want to leave you behind! I never wanted you to have to feel any of those things ever again! I couldn’t have made those wishes without you holding me up! But I really thought we would disappear at the same time. While I was wishing out loud, inside I begged the emperor of the heavens to let you stay with me and go with me.”

Nick tightened his grip around her. “I just… I wanted that too… To go to the same place at the same time and be there together.”

“I prayed that we would find each other again as hard as I could. I’m glad that we did in both worlds.”

A few tears trickled down his cheeks. “Me too. But our promise...”

Minako cupped his cheek, pushing a few of the tears away with her thumb. “This time, I will really do all that I can to stay with you, in any world. No matter what happens, let’s make sure that we decide together from now on.”

Nick leaned his head on hers. “Now that I know we can go back to the same place and find each other, I’ll take anything for you and do everything I can to stay with you. I’ll always decide with you.”

“What do you think we should do next then?”

Nick ran his hands down her arms as he pulled back his embrace, then held her hands and stared into her eyes seriously. “Justin is the enemy in all this again. Why could he possibly want us back here?” He frowned, “And if we’re back here, I wonder if all the others are too?”

“Should we try to find them to fight Justin together? Can you?”

Nick tensed. “That thing in the castle was nothing like my Master… Maybe if we’re all reborn here, he’ll be more like what he was…” Nick lowered his head again. “Our powers may have to get stronger… I still don’t even know what mine are.”

“When we were in the castle and everyone was fighting, when they became stronger, they had those same sapphire eyes you did. If you still have that same demonic energy, you must know what your powers are somewhere deep inside.”

He exhaled and glanced at the ground. “I wish there was a way to find out.”

“We could go back to Rubiihoppou since you remember being there when you were younger?” Minako pulled his hands to her chest and smiled broadly. “Oh! I remember the first time you released your demonic energy in Rubiihoppou and collapsed, Howie was telling us a story about when he was a prince and Emeradotohou attacked the capital”

“Minako?” Nick cocked his head.

Minako bounced on her heels as she spoke. “He was talking about this huge crater that appeared and how he thought it was another demon! But it was so long ago that it could be anyone! Maybe we can go there and see if you feel anything?”

“A crater?” He pursed his lips.

“That big circle on the map that’s inside the thick lines! Those lines have to be the wall around Aohouseki and so that circle must be the crater!”

Nick blinked several times as he inhaled..

Minako loosened her grip on his hands and stepped back. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I got excited. If you’re not ready or don’t want to, I’ll do whatever else you want..”

Nick chuckled. “You know that I love when you get excited about things.” He kissed her forehead and smiled. “If you think it might help, I’m willing to try.” He frowned again. “I’m just worried. What if we go there and I can’t control my demonic power? What if I hurt you? Or what if nothing happens and we do decide we need to go to Rubiihoppou after all?”

Minako gripped his hands again and brushed his lips with hers. “You and me. Always.”


	5. Chapter Five: The Crater

As always, the walled city of Aohouseki was a bastion of tranquillity in the turmoil of the warring states. Nestled within the bright alabaster walls, it perfectly projected its king’s inclusion of all its citizens within his treasured administrative domain. When viewed as integral to the country, the walls of the city became the castle’s walls and the actual palace became the city’s keep, a refuge for all the citizens including the sapphire demons and the sapphire priestess.

Just outside the castle walls, the capital city bustled with its usual activity: market stalls and passerbys, music and conversation, children playing, and its citizens engaging in their daily life. Their bustling became hazy to Nick and Minako as they focused on each other.

Nick smoothed his sapphire tunic with his palms, then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You look beautiful. They’ll say you look like a real priestess, but I wish you were back in your school uniform. That’s what I’ll always think a priestess wears now.” He laughed, but smiled at her warmly as fiddled with the gold chain at her neck and fingered the solitary sapphire jewel that dangled from it.

“Okay… But you have to change back into your uniform too. A cardinal demon must always look like he won a dangerous fight.” She smirked as she gripped and adjusted the high collar at his neck, then trailed her fingers across the gold clasps at his collarbone and down the seam to the tip of the side vents that ended just below his waist.

He ran his thumb against the gold clasps at her collarbone and the high collar of her sapphire dress, then pulled her closer to him by her waist, his fingers brushing against the bow tied at her back with the gold sash around her waist. He laughed again, but then bit his lip. “That was our mistake for wearing too much white. It draws in death.”

Minako brushed her hand against Nick’s gold pants and sash, then brushed his hair back from his forehead, her bell sleeves pooling around her elbows. The most striking difference about Nick’s clothing, other than the brightness of the gold, was its lack of tears and blood stains. Her eyebrows pinched against her nasal bridge as wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on his chest.

“Mianko? You’re worried?” He bit his lip again at the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Just thinking about the last time we were in the capital and attacked. We look cleaned up, but we’re still the same…”

He ran his hand through her hair as he grinned. “No, we’re stronger now. They’ll see our confidence shine.” I hope...

Minako grabbed his hand and smiled. “As long as you think so.”

Nick beamed. “I’ll show you.” He pulled her by the waist, leading her through the busy city streets, though they eventually settled into holding the other’s hand as they walked. As before, their steps stirred up the dirt from the path.

A small child ran closely beside them. Nick glanced at them and gripped Minako’s waist again, pushing her toward the edge of the path. A woman hurried over and picked up the child, then bowed to Minako and Nick quickly before turning away.

Nick inhaled quickly, then began glancing haphazardly at the crowd as they walked. As they neared them while passing by, several other townspeople bowed quickly. He pulled Minako to the end of the path and froze as he stared at the bustle of the city.

“Nick?” Her eyebrows pinched again as she reached her hand to his face.

He swallowed quickly, then exhaled as he ran his thumb on her cheek.

“You’re worrying about me again instead of saying what you’re feeling…”

He chuckled, then chewed his lip. “You see right through me. I was expecting them to ignore or avoid us… Bowing was surprising.”

“Maybe word of our exploits got around? Maybe they’re busy building that statue you were hoping for.” She giggled.

He brushed her hair behind her ear again. “Just like in Rubiihoppou… Are we saviors? Only we are able to live instead of dying?”

She smiled and gripped his cheek. “Look, now you’re a hero. Bet you never thought you’d be that.”

Nick shook his head as he wrapped his fingers around her hand. “I don’t want to be a hero. I only started that journey for me and only finished it for you.”

“Nick.”

His pulse raced in his chest as he pulled her hand from his face and continued to grip it tightly. “I love you.” He pushed his thumb against her knuckles, then released her hand to slide the ring from his own right hand ring finger. “I’ve been meaning to put this back in the right spot.” He smiled as he slid it on to his left ring finger. “That’s better.” He gripped her hand again. “Can I?”

Minako nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling as her smile widened.

Nick slid the ring off her finger and picked up her left hand. “I love you.” He slid it down her left ring finger, then cupped the back of her head and kissed her gently. “I love you forever.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Me too, I love you forever too.”

He pressed a second gentle kiss to her lips, then pulled her tightly into his embrace. As he leaned his head on hers, he glanced down the path behind her. “That forest…”

Minako turned to follow his gaze and stepped out of his embrace. “Oh! A forest in the city? I think that’s where the crater is!”

Nick swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth and stared past her. He clenched his fists tightly. “A crater in a forest?”

Minako ran her thumb across the back of his hand, then laced her fingers through his when he opened his hand. “Whatever it is, we’ll see it together.”

Nick gripped her hand tightly and took a hesitant step toward the forest. They trudged through the darkened grove, trees surrounding them on all sides. Nick’s footsteps were punctuated by the snapping of twigs. Why would a crater be back here? What does it have to do with demons? My fingers feel cold and numb in her warm hands… Has she noticed?

Minako brushed tree branches aside from her face as they walked. “There’s a lot of plants here…”

Nick stepped over a large fallen branch, then gripped Minako’s waist to lift her over it as well. “I wonder why there aren’t any houses near here?”

“Isn’t that a house?” Minako pointed away from the path.

Nick glanced that direction. The structure seemed like it may have once been a house, but the crumbled stone and rotted wood only resembled the edge of two outer walls. What would have been the rest of the house had been overrun with trees and foliage.

“Look, there’s another one.”

Nick’s gaze darted in the new direction to see more wood and stone fragments of something that resembled a house in form, but was no longer a house in function. He put his hand to his chest with splayed fingers. I can’t breathe, my chest is too tight. He took several shaky breaths.

Minako pulled his hand and started running toward it, but slipped.

Nick inhaled quickly and pulled her up from the ground, dusting off her hair and dress. He frowned as he cupped her cheek. “Did you trip on a branch?”

She bent down and picked up one of her tall sandals. “No, these shoes are terrible. I should have known better when Howie said it was in a forest. Also the ground was uneven.” She pointed down.

He glanced down. The ground they were standing on seemed to slope away from them and the fragmentary houses. Nick stepped back toward the houses. His heart caught in his throat and he felt a wave of nausea. I can’t… I want to be anywhere else besides this forest. His breath quickened. This sloped ground, these houses, and the crater they came in search of... Are they dangerous? Worse?

Minako gripped his hand at her cheek. “It’s okay, Nick. We can go back.”

He flinched. “What?”

“Your face looks so pale and you’re breathing so quickly.” She pushed back the hair at his forehead. “We don’t have to keep going today, let’s go back. If you’re up to it, we can try again or go back to Rubiihoppou…”

He clenched his free hand into a fist and ran his thumb on her cheek. “I felt the same way with the shell of my Master and that false God… If I’m this afraid, this must be something important… As long as you’re with me...”

Minako frowned, then forced her lips into a smile. “If you’re sure, I’ll go with you.” She turned to walk in the direction they were going, but Nick stayed frozen.

He pulled her back quickly, but steadied her as she stumbled.

“Nick?”

“No, this way.” He brushed aside some foliage and revealed that the ground continued to slope downward into the darkness. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. How did I know that? He held his hand to his chest, trying to force stability into his quick breaths before leading Minako down the slope.

Once she was completely through the foliage, the hole in the path became pitch black. He brushed away more rough edges of branches with his foot and broke more twigs as he walked. His outstretched hands fumbled in the darkness until he brushed another batch of hanging leaves illuminated from the back with a brief patch of light. He loudly exhaled a pent-up breath.

“Nick… Are you forgetting to breathe?”

Nick clutched her hand and held it to his heart. “My heart is beating so fast. This seems almost familiar, but I don’t know why…”

Minako squeezed his hand. “It’s okay to be worried. I’ll do whatever you want. Whatever you’re okay with…”

Nick inhaled and exhaled deeply and tightened his grip on her hand. “If we’re here, let’s just see this crater.” He drew back the vines and stepped into the sunlight.

Bathed in brightness, the huge crater burst with wildflowers and tall patches of grass that stretched across the entire field and sloped up to meet more trees on each side. The sun illuminated it on all sides like a hauntingly beautiful spotlight on nature.

Minako whirled around, staring at the grove in wonder. “It’s pretty, do you think there were houses here before? What’s that?” She started walking toward a barren patch at the bottom of the slope.

Nick gaped at the overgrown grove. It is beautiful when it’s lit up in the sun, but why are there only remnants of demons or people? His stomach continued to sink. Why am I so terrified of this place? He put his hand to his neck and brushed back the hairs that bristled on it.

“Nick!” Minako waved at him as she stood next to the barren patch at the center.

Nick began walking toward her, his heart and stomach sinking with each step. Once he reached her, he glanced at the barren spot. It’s small, like a large tree stump. Did something lay down and die here? Did all that lingering death poison the grass and soil? He bit his lip and looked up at the edge of the crater then trudged forward a few more feet and sat in the grass.

“Nick?”

I can barely hear her... He hunched his shoulders and his whole body shook as tears streamed down his face. This crater, this cavernous hill is ripping my heart from inside my chest. He gripped his chest again. Why does it feel like I’m being stabbed? Everything… Everything is pain and sadness. His hand trembled. Trapped in the suffocating darkness and surrounded by dying maidens... Abandoned in that castle of death by my Master and God... Stalked and injured by the emerald general... Losing Minako… I can handle those other things… But this feels like that same loneliness and grief as losing Minako… It’s utter sadness... Why? This is a wild field of plants. Why am I heartbroken by plants and holes?

“It was a mistake to come here, I’m sorry…” She wrapped her arms around him as she sat beside him.

He threw his arms around her waist. Please, that’s all I want… Just surround me in your warmth and brightness… In all the pain and sadness, you and our friends are all I have! Nick crumpled into her lap and pulled his knees to his chest. He continued to sob until he was only a quiet and motionless shell with eyes clenched shut, though a few tears still streamed down his cheeks.

Minako shook him, but his eyes remained closed. She cradled his body and lowered her voice to a whisper. “I’m so sorry…” Is it weakness? Fatigue? Sadness? Some combination of all three? Nick had grown so strong since then, it almost seemed impossible for his heart to waiver or break.

“This is much more vast than Howie indicated.”

Minako’s shoulders jumped at the gruff voice and looked up to meet Kevin’s green eyes.

Kevin scanned the clearing before glancing back down at Minako. “Howie also wanted you to change?” He indicated his upper thigh length white tunic tied with a sapphire sash, gold pants, and sapphire shoes.

Minako lowered her gaze back to Nick and held him tightly against her chest. “I wanted to blend in more and Nick’s clothing was still bloody.”

“You were tired of looking foreign?”

She brushed the tears from his cheeks. “I told Nick that I wanted to be here with him, but if I’m wearing my old clothing, it seems like I’m trying to be half here and half elsewhere. I really do want to be wherever he is, so I wanted to make sure that I look that way.”

Kevin kneeled beside her, his hand glowing sapphire. “Is Nick injured?”

Minako shook her head and brushed his hair at his forehead. “Nothing I think we can heal. He’s been silent and distant since we got here. Something about this place is… broken...”

Kevin closed his hand and the glow disappeared. “That’s understandable. This entire clearing reeks of demonic energy.”

Minako glanced around the cavernous pit filled with wildflowers. “But all the pretty flowers…” She pointed to the barren spot at the center. “That’s the only place that seems poisoned…”

Kevin followed her gaze and nodded. “That’s where the demonic energy stank the worst.”

Minako cradled Nick. “I can’t smell it at all. A demon really did this?”

“Aside from the stench, it certainly seems like a side effect of demonic power…”

“Did you follow us here?”

Kevin shook his head as he sat down next to her. “Not intentionally. Howie mentioned that you wanted to see it and pointed to its area on the map. His description seemed vaguely familiar, so I wanted to see it for myself. And here you are.”

“You’ve been here?”

He smiled. “Not recently. But when I was younger and an apprentice, my Master often healed demons, being a demon himself.”

“Your teacher was a demon?”

“There were far more demons in our youths than there are now. The siege Howie mentioned when we were first in Rubiihoppou… In addition to killing several nobles, Emeradotohou massacred most of the demon population in Safaiananpou, if not all the countries.”

“How did you manage to survive? Is that why you became the gate guardian?”

“During the siege, my Master hid me away with a close friend of his who was an accepting human. Though he intended to reunite, he perished. So, I continued to practice, but was sworn to secrecy on my powers and trained to use only human methods of medicine. I was inevitably discovered, but His Majesty had me placed at the gate, sight unseen. Looking back, it makes sense that Howie would have spared me, but at the time it seemed like a miracle.”

“Kevin…”

Kevin smiled, “It’s okay. Death is a sad, but natural part of life. And it seems my Master knew I was destined for something greater than his practice and needed to survive the siege.”

Minako brushed Nick’s hair from his face again, then turned back to Kevin. “ I’m glad you did.” She bit her lip. “But you’ve been here?”

“Ah yes, we got off topic. As I was saying, this area seemed familiar, so I walked through the woods, passed the devastated houses where I knew there had once been houses, and came to a spot where I remember taking a hidden path through some vines and appearing on the other side of a second set of vines into a clearing… And there’s still a clearing, but no more houses…”

“There were houses here?”

“Just one house. As I said, my Master often had demons for patients because demons typically like to keep to their own kind.”

A house with demons?

Kevin placed his hands in his lap. “I remember that day very well… It was pitch black during the day, ominously dark because the moon blocked the sun. We went under the cover of pseudo night to a house with a rotten door. I remember thinking it must have been abandoned, but inside was a demon ready to give birth."

I wonder what Kevin looked like when he was younger… How did the door work if it was rotten? I wonder where the house was in this clearing?

"My Master and I helped her and at the moment the earth was darkest, her baby was born. And I remember that even though it was dark, a sparkling ring formed around the sun."

"It seems hauntingly beautiful, just like this place. A dark sun with a sparkling ring around it..."

Kevin frowned. "I remember thinking it was an ill omen for that child, that family, maybe me or my Master, maybe all of Safaiananpou… But here we are… Alive."

Minako brushed Nick’s hair back from his forehead again. I wonder why he collapsed here…

"I thought that I would see if the house survived the crater, maybe check on the child, but there really is nothing here anymore." Kevin glanced at the clearing around them again.

Minako frowned. "If it was that long ago, is there a child anymore?"

Kevin ran his hand on his chin. "I suppose if the child survived that first year and survived through the siege, then it would be an adult now."

"What demon do you think made the crater?"

"Not an Emeradotouhou demon, we know all their powers… It could be a demon from Rubiihoppou or Topazuseihou… I can only begin to guess their powers from the shells we faced." Kevin looked down at Nick and frowned. "And I suppose, we can never rule out the possibility that it was Nick."

"But Nick--"

"I know we don't know his powers. But Nick also has only fragments of his memory. And who was more likely to be in Safaiananpou?" Kevin paused and frowned as he removed his hand from his chin. "I wonder…"

"Kevin…"

"Perhaps that baby was Nick and he is familiar with this area… But then, what happened to him in the siege? And is his family still looking for him or were they casualties of the siege themselves?"

Minako looked down at Nick’s still form curled into itself. Whatever demon made this crater was either a merciless creature on the attack or a frightened demon being attacked. Can Nick be merciless? In the beginning, he was always so angry and always jumped into anything. Was that because he had nothing? If you really have nothing, would you attack anything in your path? When we first got to Aohouseki and its citizens attacked us, I distinctly remember that Nick flinched, faltered, and shrank into himself. Was his bravado all a ruse? Even when he was quick to anger, was it instead that he was only scared? He really had been like a small child back then, lashing out and bristling. If he was that baby... Is his family looking for him? Or is he really the last of his kind?

Minako frowned and lightly balled one of her hands. “Kevin, what do you think we should do next? I promised Nick that we would always decide together, but I want a few ideas first… It was my idea to come here and it only made him worried. We were deciding whether to go to Rubiihoppou to figure out his powers…”

Kevin shifted his weight between his legs and put his hands back in his lap. “When you both left, Howie pulled out the remaining maps and documented our journey from the gate and your original journey from meeting Brian. He is hoping to retrace our steps and suspects that if we are reborn here, the other nations’ demons may be reborn as well.”

“Do you think the other priestesses are here too?”

Kevin lowered his head and put his hand to her shoulder. “You’re worried about Renee. I know that we lost her originally, so she’s probably still with Justin…”

“We have to rescue her. She hasn’t been herself as much since we went back. I think that being here made her afraid to go anywhere except places she already knew.” Minako growled and tightened her fist. “And if she’s with Justin, then he’s probably preying on that fear again.”

“Howie wants to form an alliance with the other nation’s demons.”

“The emperor of the heavens wanted the priestesses to combine their powers originally, so if we were able to meet, then we might be able to truly save this world from the threat of Emeradotouhou once and for all.”

“And Nick?”

She unclenched her fist and ran her hand on Nick’s cheek. “I won’t guess at what he wants. When he’s back to himself, I’ll talk to him and we’ll make a plan then.” She put her hand on Kevin’s knee. “Do you agree with Howie? Does Brian? Does AJ?”

“I promised you in Rubiihoppou, that I would fight with you until my end. If you want to find the other priestesses, then I will find them with you and anything else you ask. I think that Brian and AJ feel the same.”

Minako lowered her head and hunched her shoulders. “But we’re not searching for the box anymore, I can’t ask you to keep that promise if it’s only for me. What are we working for together? I don’t want you to follow me blindly because of past alliances…”

Kevin cupped her shoulder. “You’re always thinking of us, Minako. We’re fighting for the right to choose our existence. Demon or human, this world or the other world. And by defeating Justin, we’re ensuring that no one can take that from us again.”

Minako embraced Nick. More than me and us, that’s what you want most. The right to choose how and where and why you exist. Demons and priestesses were tied by the box and now that those ties are severed, are we truly free? People without chains can walk the earth and see or do anything they wish. Now that our chains are broken, do we have the same possibilities? And now that we’re not bound, do we have the same connection to each other as we did before? Or is it stronger because we are choosing it? What am I willing to sacrifice for them? What would I sacrifice for you?

Kevin stood. “We should go back. Howie will worry. Would you like help carrying Nick?”

Minako looked up at him and nodded.

Kevin kneeled and scooped Nick into his arms as he stood back up. “He feels so small this way.”

Minako stood and put her hand to Nick’s head. “I worry about him… Now that he’s not able to focus on the box, he’s having a harder time confronting himself… who he is now, who he used to be, and who he might become…”

Kevin tightened his grip on Nick. “I think we’re all worried about that. What do we do now that we can’t depend on the box for answers or change? In Justin’s hands, whatever it is now is a perversion of what it was before. But I think that as long as we’re together, we’ll find the right answer.”

Minako’s gaze remained fixed on Kevin as she gripped the sleeve of his tunic and nodded. The power of friendship really is stronger than the chains of the box, stronger than this world, stronger than the other world, and stronger than death. Together, we’ll create that last miracle.


	6. Chapter Six: Alliance

Only darkness and stillness covered the world. Sickening and terrifying, he clawed at it searching for light, for movement, for another living soul. His heart beat faster as his hands shook. Someone, anyone, save me. Save me! He thrust his hands to his throat. It’s just like the castle and my dream! No matter how loudly I scream, no matter how hard I try, no one can hear me. Help me!

_“Nick!”_

Who’s there?! He bolted upright and whipped his head from side to side, as the sapphire walls swallowed him.He put his hand to his chest and the other to his head. My heart is racing. I can't see anything… It hurts…

“Nick…”

He smiled as he grabbed her hand. Even when I can’t hear you, you’re always calling me and supporting me. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. When his vision cleared, Minako appeared sitting next to him on the ornate bed. He reached up and ran his thumb across her cheek. “Your voice always brings me back…”

She squeezed his hand on her cheek. “Did I wake you?”

He pushed himself up, then grabbed both of her hands and held them to his chest. “In my dream… Your voice called me back from the darkness…”

She put the back of her hand to his head. “You’re not hot… But your face was so pale back then… Are you… feeling okay?” She brushed his hair back.

His eyes began welling with tears as he held her cheek again. “When we went to that crater, it was overwhelmingly sad… Just like losing you!

“Nick, are you sure you--”

Nick thrust his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. “You’re the only one I can talk about it with!”

Minako frowned, but wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. “Whatever you need, Nick…”

He pulled away and raised his eyebrows. “But how did we get back? Did I walk? Did you try to carry me?”

Minako laughed. “It’s cute that you think I could carry you. Kevin brought you back. He wanted to see the crater and found us there...” She pulled her hand to her chest and glanced down. “ He said he’d been there before when he was younger… Before it was just a hole and demonic energy...”

Nick frowned and rubbed the back of his head. “I couldn’t smell anything demonic… It just felt like… fear and sadness...”

“Maybe you’ve been there before?”

Nick bit his lip and furrowed his brow. Why would I have been there? It’s just a hole...

Minako gripped his hand tightly. “When I tried to keep walking, you pulled me into those vines. And Kevin said he remembered pushing them back too.”

Nick reached out his free hand and mimicked brushing back the foliage. “Brushing away the leaves and the vines felt like the right thing to do when we were standing there. Going forward felt… bad?” He frowned. “And then again inside the darkness, it felt right to push until there was a bright spot… Then walking down a hill… It all felt right…” He squeezed her hand, then pulled back and crossed his arms. “Why was Kevin there?”

“He said he and his master went to a house to deliver a baby… A demon’s baby...”

A house with demons… A very sad and terrifying house? He glanced up at her. “Do you think that I have a baby?”

Minako lowered her head.

Nick rubbed his neck as he frowned. “But Kevin’s older than I am and you said he was young…” I would have been really little when Kevin was young… How long ago did he go to that demon house? A sad and terrifying demon house… He clenched his hand into a fist in his lap and stared at it. “Minako… Do you think I was the baby Kevin was telling you about? Why would I be a baby in a sad and terrifying house?”

Minako glanced up at him as she reached her hand toward him, but quickly pulled it back and lowered it into her lap.

Nick reached into her lap and clenched her hand tightly. I know everything will be okay if I have you. Even if you don’t know the answer either… He laced his fingers through hers. When you’re near me, it makes the unknown feel quieter. He glanced up at her with a shaky smile, as he spoke, his voice echoed his smile. “I wonder why the house is gone… If that valley is where I come from, then why did I end up in Rubiihoppou with my Master? Do I even have a family anymore?”

Minako pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back gently.

As he leaned his head on her shoulder, he exhaled deeply and his subsequent breaths evened. Even if my past is filled with darkness, you’ve always been filling my future with light. If I never know, at least I know that you and our friends will do your best to stay with me. But if I know about my past or my powers, then maybe we’ll actually be prepared for whatever’s next… “My Master must know… I want to find him… If we’re back here, maybe he is too…”

Minako pulled back her embrace. “Kevin said that Howie thinks so too and that he wants to form an alliance with the other cardinal demon tribes. Maybe if we all work together, we can be stronger than Justin...”

Nick cupped her cheek. “What do you want to do?”

“The emperor of the heavens originally intended for all the priestesses to unseal the box. Probably because we’re stronger together… We might be able to undo whatever Justin did if we can work together.” She lowered her head. “I do want to get Renee somewhere safe, but I don’t know that it’s the right time to go to Emeradotouhou… Maybe not until we have help...”

“Rubiihoppou first then? I wonder if Howie would be okay with that… Would Kevin, Brian, and AJ come too?”

“I don’t know that Howie has a preference… Kevin said he was planning on keeping his promise to fight until everything is over, but I feel bad asking them to do whatever I want… Especially when you and I decided to decide together.” She pulled herself toward him and leaned on his shoulder.

He wrapped her into his embrace. “It doesn’t feel like anything’s sealed this time, so maybe we’re fighting for our choices… Whatever we do, I think we all have to choose together. Maybe more than we already did… So I promise that even when it’s hard, I’ll choose you every time. And then we can choose our friendships every time after that.”

“Me too. I’ll choose you and then them every time.”

~*~

The columns of the gate surrounded them and the intertwining symphony of the varied lands stretching in front of them. Minako held her hand to her heart, fixing her gaze on the top of the white bell-shaped structure. Back in the beginning, it felt so magical, but its power had fallen silent and only its faint sparkle remained. Did it actually have its own power or was it radiating with Kevin’s demonic energy? Did Kevin fill it with his spirit to call the other demons? Did it still feel like Kevin’s powers now? I wonder if the demons can call each other too… Kevin said they all smell different, so can they follow each other by smelling? Justin always seemed to find us. Did Nick’s wounds really smell that strong or did he memorize what Nick and Brian smelled like? I wonder if he felt Nick’s pain. Or if all demons feel each other’s emotions. If they all closed their eyes, could they find other demons that way? Is that how Brian had found Nick and I originally?

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulled her into a tight embrace, and rested his chin on her head as he followed her gaze to the red tinted Rubiihoppou. “You’re quiet again. Every time we go to Rubiihoppou, you get quiet...”

“Just thinking about demonic powers…”

Nick’s grip around her tensed.

She hugged his arms. “Not that, just… I wonder if you could all find each other. Even though we got the box, I doubt I could call the other demons… How would we find them?” She frowned. “Will it be any easier to find the other priestesses? Would they really help us? Can priestesses really help this time?”

Nick squeezed her gently and kissed her cheek. “We’ll find them and they’ll help us. Everything we’ve experienced has taught me that we’re stronger together. And if they’re feeling lonely, then we can help. Pandora’s supposed to carry and light the torch of hope, right?”

Minako leaned back against his chest and smiled up at him. “I’ll always do my best for you.”

He leaned his head on hers. “And I’ll do anything I can to help.”

She tightened her grip on his arms. It was always being with all of you that made me want to be someone who could light that torch and carry the burdens of darkness. Back then, I was so worried about losing you and when we came here, I worried that I would never find AJ. I was constantly worried about what would happen if I finally had to fight Renee. And I’m still worried about finding her and convincing the other emerald demons that we really all want the same thing… Why does Justin want this cold and lonely world back?

She glanced at Nick and smiled again when he pressed a light kiss to her temple. We lost each other and still found our way back to each other. I think we were both really lost and lonely when we met each other, but we made each other less broken and made what was hard before seem easier. It doesn’t feel as hard trying to shoulder darkness in this place because you’re constantly trying to take the burden from me. And you and all of our friends promised to carry as much as you could until your ends. I don’t want any of you to have to do that. This time, no matter what happens, I can’t let any of you sacrifice yourselves for me. We all have to make it to the end alive.

I wonder if the other two priestesses are like that? Are their demons? Do they have that kind of relationship or were they more like Renee and the emerald demons? In that empty blackness, they both told me how much they wanted to preserve their happy memories and be together, but they also told me that they wanted to die and that being here turned them into terrible people. I wonder which of those is true… Are we only happy and strong because we conquered the box’s trials? If we lost, would we be sad, filthy, lonely creatures too?

“I can’t believe you really lived here!” AJ’s excitement broke their conversation. He stared in wonder at the tholos with his arms spread wide and a broad grin on his face. “I wonder why they put something so fancy all the way out here!” Even in the dark, his gold tunic buttoned down the center, sapphire pants, and gold shoes gleamed brightly.

Kevin chuckled. “The architecture is stunning, yes.”

Nick pulled Minako toward the center of the gate.

“Did you meet many travelers?” AJ continued to grin broadly. “The other gates were always very busy!”

Kevin shook his head. “No, it was actually quite lonely. I think between the time I met the first priestesses and the time I met Minako, Brian, and Nick…” He ran his hand along his chin. “There were maybe one or two travelers per year.”

AJ crossed his arms and nodded. “It’s not always easy to get the women to leave their homes. War and all. Whenever I heard about it, I always wondered, why did the scale only judge the hearts of women?”

Kevin shrugged. “I never understood myself, though I do have some theories. The stipulations make sense. Men who would sacrifice women should not have a pass between countries without papers and if they had papers, they could use other gates.”

Howie cleared his throat. “We originally gave Kevin the scale in the hopes that he would be able to find Pandora of the Sapphires and bring her to us and the country. That was its main purpose.”

Minako gaped at Howie. How did he come across such a powerful scale with such a specific purpose? Did he inherit it? Did he send out his army to find it? Or… She grabbed his arm. “Howie… did you create that scale?”

Howie glanced away and fiddled with the pommel of his sword. The gold glinted like his golden pants beneath his typical calf-length sapphire tunic and tied at the waist with a golden sash. “An interesting conjecture, Minako… There are many ways to acquire things in this world.”

Minako pursed her lips and gripped Nick’s hand tightly. Howie, I’m used to you saying weird and complicated things… But it feels like you’re avoiding answering. Your powers were almost as mysterious as Nick’s or Justin’s. All three of you use something mundane to fight. You and Justin both use swords even when you have unleashed your demonic powers. And Nick uses his brute strength and physical fighting techniques he learned from his Master. I know he doesn’t know what his powers are, but I wonder why his Master, another demon, would only teach him how to use brute strength and physical fighting techniques... What are all of your real powers if you would rather rely on strength and weapons when you need to fight?

Nick stared at the top of the gate. “You said you made a lot of salves and medicines… Did you do that up here or in the rooms underneath?”

“Below…” Kevin stepped toward the staircase and peered down the steps, then jumped back. “Stand back and be ready, someone is here.”

Brian nodded as he pushed aside his gold cloak and raised his staff. His gold pants glinted with a similar shine against his typical white tunic, white boots, blue sash, and blue beads.

Nick stepped in front of Minako as he raised his hands into a fighting stance.

“Who’s there?!” Kevin shouted down the stairs.

They heard footsteps ascending up the stairs, slowly and laboriously. Was it a demon? A monster? A man?

AJ pinched his hooped earring and Howie gripped the hilt of his sword.

A head of long, wavy, golden hair emerged from the stairs, followed by a silk, ruffled top, jeans, and tennis shoes.

“A woman?” Minako gripped Nick’s shoulders. A strangely dressed woman...

The woman gasped. “I remember your face, you’re the gate guardian! You came back!” She reached toward Kevin.

Kevin stepped back as Brian raised his barrier around the sapphire demons and Minako.

She ran her hands down the barrier. “Please, I’ve been waiting for you. I only wanted your help!”

Minako pulled on Kevin’s sleeve and whispered.“Kevin, look at her clothing, it’s like the other world. She has to be a priestess!”

“What do you think her intentions are?”

“She said she wanted help! But if you’re worried, we know you can protect yourself.”

Kevin took a breath and glowed sapphire. His fangs appeared and his eyes gained their sapphire tint. “Brian, let me out of the barrier.”

Brian nodded and released the grip of a few fingers on his staff, as he did so, a small hole appeared in the barrier. Kevin stuck his hand through it, then pulled at the edges until it was large enough for him to step through. Brian clenched his grip back on his staff and the hole vanished.

“Priestess…”

She put her shaking hands to her chest. “You know who I am!” She stepped back, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth. “But you’re much… bluer than I remembered…”

“I was called into duty.”

She lowered her head and frowned. “By your priestess…” She stared intently at the bubble. “I recognize your face, girl… There was a brief moment when I saw the Ruby demons again in the darkness and you were there.” She put her hands on her hips and scoffed. “The box chose you, so why are we back here now?”

Minako gripped Brian’s sleeve. “Let me out! This is our chance to convince her to join us!”

“Minako…” Nick knitted his brows.

“Kevin will protect me. I promise!” Minako gripped his hand.

“She’s…” Nick stared at her face. Is this really the right priestess? I always remembered her being so tall… Or was it that she was always shadowed because I was smaller…

She touched his cheek. “I can do it. Believe in me.”

Nick smiled at her gently and gripped her hand. “I always believe in you.”

“Minako, be safe.” Brian released his grip on the staff again as Minako pulled open the hole.

“Ruby Pandora, I didn’t fail!”

“I know, I went home! I just want to go back there, but I need the ruby demons to help!” She lowered her head and crossed her arms. “In the end, we were all useless.”

“We need all the demons to help. Justin from the emerald demons…”

She groaned and put her hand to her head. “The emerald country is always making things harder!”

Minako blinked several times. Is this really that same condescending priestess and bewitching beauty everyone’s always talking about? She just seems like the same kind of girl I would have gone to high school with...

She pointed forcefully at Kevin and Minako. “And sapphire, you’re no better! Sleeping during hell! Do you know how many times I had to listen to that tiny brat whine and complain?!”

Kevin and Minako stared at each other. Tiny brat? Does she mean...

Kevin chuckled and shut his eyes. His sapphire tint disappeared and his fangs softened.

“Brian…” Nick snarled and clenched his fists.

Brian shook his head and the barrier disappeared around them.

Howie slid his sword back into its sheath. “It would seem she is not dangerous.”

AJ released his grip on his earring and laughed heartily. “She might not be.”

Nick clenched his fists and glared at her. “How dare you! Tiny brat! Whine?! Complain?!”

The ruby priestess gaped and stepped backward as she put a splayed hand to her chest. She then clenched it into a loose ball and tiptoed toward him. She stopped in front of him and reached out a shaking hand to touch his face. “Nicky…” She pulled her hand back quickly and cradled it at her chest. “You… you let me touch you without flinching?”

“Ruby priestess--”

She gasped and turned her head wildly as she eyed the demons and examined her surroundings. “Is--”

“No.”

She quickly turned back to face Nick.

“No, my Master is not here.”

Her shoulders sunk.

“I haven’t seen him since…” Nick closed his eyes and swallowed forcefully. “Since we were fighting for our lives in the castle… But he was only a shell...” He opened his eyes, but lowered his head. “Then the time before that was when you abandoned me in the castle for your fight.”

She clenched her hands at her heart, then held the side of her hand just below her nose.

“Ruby priestess?” Nick looked up at her.

She laughed nervously. “You were so small… You always cowered next to me, but flinched when I would try to touch you… And you would cling to him… You were always so full of anger and sadness, but every now and then you had this vibrant spark. You so desperately wanted to be one of them: big, strong, ruby…”

Nick stepped toward her. “Ruby Priestess, I don’t--”

She closed her eyes and chuckled quietly as she shook her head. “You always asked him why she wouldn’t come and he always told you that she was selfishly sleeping…” She opened her eyes and stared at Minako. “Now she’s awake.”

Nick clenched his fist and snarled. “Ruby Priestess, she--”

She brushed her hair behind her ear. “Your heart seems like it’s stronger than it was then if you’ll let me touch you. Maybe she rescued you after all like you wanted.” She held her hands near her chest and stared at them. “And I…”

Minako put her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Ruby Pandora--”

Nick threw his hands up and huffed, then crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders while glowering at her.

“Madeline.” She shook her head and brushed Minako’s hand from her shoulder. “Without the demons surrounding me or worshipping me, am I even a priestess anymore, let alone Pandora? No, Sapphire Pandora, you claimed the box and changed your demons... At least, I feel pretty confident saying that you saved the one that I knew. You are the only Pandora. I am only Madeline.”

“Minako.”

She shook her head and her lips quirked upward as her eyes narrowed. “What?”

Minako smiled. “I’m only Minako. You’re right, they’re sapphire demons, but they don’t belong to me. We’re friends.” Minako brushed Nick’s arm, then reached her other hand toward Madeline. “And maybe you’re right that we saved each other, but only because we grew together and made each other stronger.Let me do that with you too.”

Madeline brushed her hair behind her ear again. "You're too trusting. You don’t even know me."

Minako continued to hold out her hand. "You said you want to find the ruby demons, so do we. So let's work together and find them."

Madeline scowled and wrinkled her brow as she glanced between Minako’s outstretched hand and Nick gripping her hand and smiling at her gently.

"Madeline?" Minako smiled.

She huffed and glanced upward before grasping Minako's hand. "Alright, let's work together."

Minako gripped her hand tightly, then smiled at the sapphire demons. "One down."

Madeline ripped her hand from Minako's. "It's not just me stuck here?"

Howie stepped toward her. "Ruby Priestess, we have reason to believe that all the demons and all the priestesses have descended and are seeking alliances."

Madeline clenched her fist. "I don’t really care about your long term plans, but we have to help Bri!"

The sapphire demons all glanced at each other.

Minako turned back to her. "Who’s Bri? One of the demons?"

"Bri _anne_ is my little sister and the Topaz priestess!"


End file.
